Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot
by Impitaa
Summary: After nine years in the shadows, Cloud finally comes forth into the light. Did he emerge untouched from his pact with the dark side, or will his friends fail to see the real him?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Well, it's about time… and here it is, my own contribution! I'm not sure whether to keep this as a one-shot or develop it further. Why don't you let me know and if I get enough pestering messages, I will! This is a first for me, but there's a first time for everything. Say, why don't you lemme know what you think?! I will warn you now… with being a Brit… the spelling is that way inclined… so hang in there!

And now for the usual, boring (ahem) blurb: Disclaimer. I don't own Squaresoft, or Disney or who ever else is/was involved. And I don't own the characters involved. I do, however, own both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII the games, but that's all. Side note: I've reserved a copy of FFX-2! W00t!

And for all those that have made it this far: a summary!

A familiar face from the past comes to haunt the present, stirring emotions of events passed. How will all involved cope when they learn that the one they presumed lost walks amongst them still. But is he really who he seems?

……

****

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor.

The neon glow rained down on his slouched form, trailing a rainbow of colours across the blade that lay by his side. He sat alone; the way he preferred it. Leaning back on his hands, he snorted lightly at the jostling crowd below him. Typical. People of all ages and races bustled about their daily business, stopping to chat before milling back in with the throng. Sat upon his vantagepoint by the Gizmo Shop, few came up that way, allowing him to be undisturbed. Few even noticed his black, leather boots dangling over the wall he sat on. He too, paid little attention to his surroundings, until a noise startled him.

A heavily zipped boot stamped forcefully down on the slabs behind him. He frowned; from the sounds of things it had come from the rooftops above. Yet that was impossible. No one ever went up there and for sure, they wouldn't be landing on their feet had they jumped. Realising he had instinctively grabbed his blade, he used it to reveal the intruder. Tilting it revealed only shadows. In an attempt to catch sight of them, he snapped his eyes sideways, gazing into the windows for a reflection. Again, he was offered no explanation.

Mentally scolding himself at being caught unawares, he chose to take alternative action. Casually tossing his mahogany haired head backwards as he faked stretching left him scrabbling for his balance. Should anyone from the crowd below have been looking at that point in time, they would have seen his feet rise up and practically vanish over the wall.

Once he had reclaimed his composure, he resumed his vantagepoint yet keeping his head tilted back, focussed on the new arrival that could only stare back down from the shadows. Should he have been far taller in stature, he would have appeared menacing. What he lacked in height, he overtly made up for in appearance.

A crimson cloak flailed in an unfelt breeze, swirling about his ankles, offering only the briefest of glances at what it concealed. Metal digits clicked into the palm of a clawed hand, the other clutched about a trusted blade. His expression was a mystery to all. The lower portion of his face was obscured by his cloak; the rest by a golden fringe that framed a head of unruly golden spikes. The only indication that he had eyes was from their ominous glow that pierced even the darkest shadows. This man moved like _them_, yet his heart was still his own.

Sapphire blue eyes closed as the seated brunette leant forwards, placing his blade back where it previously sat. The newcomer was a worthy adversary, but only if on the wrong side.

"Squall," came the attempt at a gruff tone.

He coughed back a groan. "Long time no see," he replied, with a delayed, "And the name's Leon. I told you last time."

He could already feel his imploring gaze between his shoulder blades. With his prolonged absence, he wouldn't know of the reason for his change of identity. Obviously he thought better of it and chose not to question his final comment but rather responded to the first.

"So it has, _Leon_. So it has."

Leon did not turn to watch his friend of old approach but heard him do so, perching on the corner of the wall by the stairs, bathed in dark shadows. The only indication of his being there came from the faint highlights of neon that caught his buckles and shoulder plate. Otherwise he was cunningly disguised. Discretely glancing sideways revealed him to be scouring the crowd below, scanning face after face. It almost seemed he was searching for a particular visage. A brief blink concluded his search before he met the gaze of the other who studied his new company.

"They're here," Leon put the other out of his misery after a lengthy pause.

The golden spikes danced momentarily as he whipped his head to face Leon.

"They?"

"You know who I mean by that."

He wasn't quite sure but Leon was convinced he saw cheeks rise beneath the golden fringe. His attention was then diverted back to the people below. After an idle pause, Leon chanced something not on his résumé: conversation.

"So, where've you been all this time? It's been, what…?"

"Nine years. And in response to the first; around."

"Took your time popping up here."

"Popping up?" came the almost bemused reply.

Leon couldn't help but tilt his head to one side. "Cloud," he sighed, "sometimes you can really be a dumb-wit." His faint smile snapped back to his emotionless expression, leaving a frown on his companion's face. Again, he appeared not to desire chancing query at his friend's shunning of his past.

"Often I recall another who would call me that," he mused into the back of his claw hand that now propped up his chin. "Yet it was, more often that not, accompanied with numerous curses."

"He's here too."

"Cid?"

"Yup."

"Are… are they… well?"

"They're great," sapphire met cerulean. "Go see them if you want." Again Cloud snapped his head to look at him, baulking from the suggestion.

"Maybe some other time," he shuffled on the spot.

"What's that?" Leon questioned, "couldn't keep up the contract talk?"

Cerulean slits told him of a glare aimed solely at him. He had not meant to offend, had struck a chord all the same. He shook his head lightly and looked over the sea of heads once more.

"I did not join the heartless," Cloud spoke up after a long silence. "I tried to use it for my own benefit."

"I never said you did," Leon protested, stretching out the cricks in his muscles. "Must you argue every time you come to visit." When a grunt of annoyance was his only reply, Leon sighed and chanced another attempt to get the blonde to talk. "They never gave up hope."

"Who?"

Cloud suddenly dived into his cloak, hoping his eagerness for an answer would go unheeded. Smiling inwardly, Leon decided to repay his friend and ignore the child-like attitude with which he responded. "Yuffie refuses to believe you're gone. Always the optimist," he grumbled. "And Aeris…" he watched Cloud tense at the very mention of her name, "She's convinced that you're out there. Does her usual, barmy, 'The planet say's he's alive,' and concludes, 'I can sense him,' from time to time. Especially when you pop up. She misses you but refuses to let it show."

Cloud looked out once more over the sea of faces, his gaze unfocussed on them yet on a distant memory. A heavy sigh brought him back to his senses. "After all this time?" he questioned the air.

"Time may change," Leon sighed, "but our feelings often remain the same."

This comment appeared to stir the blonde. "Time does not change, people do. Time simply carries us to the person we become."

The brunette raised an eyebrow underneath his mass of mahogany locks. "Since when did _you_ become philosophical?"

A concealed smirk peeked from around the cuff of his cloak. "You can talk." The height of his friend's eyebrow was all he could muster in further questioning. "I'm not the one," Cloud continued, "who counsels a spiky haired punk and his walking, talking animal friends."

This time it was Leon's turn to scoff. "Now who can talk? Someone else was also described as a spiky haired punk."

Cloud growled. "Remind me to repay Cid for that."

"Why don't you? Your reply to everything was 'No time like the present'."

"Ah," Cloud digressed with a curt sigh. "Those were the days."

"Well?" Leon pressed after some time, when a reply was not offered to his question.

"Huh?" was the genuine, confused reply. "Oh," he stumbled, "I can't. Not yet. They cannot see me in this light."

The brunette looked to him but could not see him in the shadows. He knew he was there but he was conveniently disguised by the shadows.

"The cape may scare them, but it doesn't me. Take it off before you see them."

"No," was his sudden, sharp reply whilst not meeting his gaze. "I cannot. It is still too early. Not yet."

Leon sensed that there was something more to his swift dismissal than mere nerves. His outline was now distinguishable in the dim light. He could see Cloud reach his right hand round his back, smoothing something back into place.

"Why not?' Leon chanced.

A narrow glare bore into him from the darkness. "When I'm ready," he snarled from behind his cloak. "There are things I must do. There is someone I have to see."

"An image consultant?"

Cloud chose not to pursue the matter further when he was in one of his sarcastic moods. Something which occurred regularly. Resorting to whistling through pursed lips, he lightly shook his head and left the conversation open with, "When I'm ready. I'm not the person you remember me to be."

Leon observed him sideways, noting a much darker, sombre mood to his friend. Mutually they understood the other in the silence. Several home truths rang true in Cloud's revelation.

"Nine years _is_ a long time," Leon admitted. "A lot has passed since… since... that time."

Neither looked at the other. They did not have to; the memory remained poignant with them both. Leon's gaze drifted to his feet, where it remained long after his shoulders had slumped. That fateful day meant something for everyone involved. There were few that could say they were left untouched by the tragedy. Everybody had lost someone close, a feeling Leon understood all too well. Not only did the memory of being unable to rescue a dear friend pain him still; a feeling of weakness sparked each time he recalled the event.

Cloud, who was also lost in days gone by, could only gaze over the sea of bobbing heads. Leon failed to notice him flinch upon witnessing two particular souls entering the second district. Slowly, he withdrew deeper into the shadows. His parting remark was all that could rouse Leon from his ponderings.

"Next time, we discover what the other has learnt from our times apart. A spar is in order."

Leon snapped round, mouthing silent words of protest at his departure. He was only confronted with a vacant landing where Cloud had last been. A faint breeze caressed his cheeks, gently lifting his hair away from his features. The blonde was gone from sight but was certainly still in the vicinity; the taint of the heartless hung heavy in the atmosphere. He frowned at his sudden departure before a catcall from across the open plaza disturbed him.

"Squall! Hey Squall! There you are!"

"Yuffie," he muttered in exasperation under his breath. Maybe _she_ had not been the reason for Cloud's sharp exit, yet the rose clad beauty by her side was. Both were focussed upon his hiding spot yet Aeris appeared to hold herself in a stance of apprehension, almost knowing of the company he had kept.

Yuffie promptly made a beeline for him, cartwheeling and somersaulting over benches and walls to land gracefully by his side. Aeris, however, opted for the lengthy excursion that involved steps and walking the perimeter walkway. In the meantime, he had to deal with the boisterous teenager alone. Within seconds, she launched into her incessant mithering.

"Yo, Squall. Whatcha upta? Are you talking to yourself? We saw you talking. Your lips were moving. So, huh? Who were they? Anyone we know? Huh? Huh? Why are you hiding? It's dark and boring up here. Too many shadows. Come fight. I'm bored. I want a fight. Amuse me."

On numerous occasions he tried to either correct her on his name, peel her from his back, or simply take a breath of air. She had quite the knack of performing bear hugs that rendered the recipient suffocated. Should it have been anyone else, they would have been wearing his gunblade as a permanent piercing. Soon enough, he was saved by an unlikely heroine.

"Yuffie," Aeris cooed in mock scolding, "leave him alone. He's probably hiding up here to get away from you." The slight frame of Yuffie pouted and planted hands on hips intending to verbally erupt. Fortunately for the ears of all, Aeris stepped in. "Leon could have been talking to himself, you don't need company to talk. _You_ know all about that."

Yuffie blatantly ignore her jibe and stared at Leon, her face turned partially. "Talkin' to yaself is a sign of madness. Anyone we know?" she badgered again.

Leon however, paid Yuffie little attention. His gaze was focussed with a mild frown upon Aeris. Yuffie incorrectly assumed that he was confused form her ceaseless witterings when in reality, he wished to question her thoughts. Her inner turmoil betrayed her through her emerald eyes that were clouded by longing. There was no escaping she knew someone or something had come to pass but was unknowing of exactly what. Distracted when Yuffie swiped his wallet from under him, Aeris was left staring at the windows above her.

In his desire not to relinquish his hard-earned assets, he took off after the light-fingered shadow at full pelt, hurling threats of injury at her retreating back. As Aeris turned to follow her companions and flat-mates, a brightly shining star caught her attention. This one was unusual, different form the rest. It did not twinkle; rather it glistened in the dark sky. Frowning, she narrowed her gaze to focus on the light that captivated her. Almost as quickly as it attracted her attention, its ethereal glow was snuffed out. Her shoulders slumped as she pulled back sharply, despair welling in the pit of her stomach. She dawdled after her squabbling comrades, her stance and journey marked with sorrow from yet another loss. At the entrance to the first district, she cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder, hoping in vain that the light would have resumed its place. When she did not see it, she cast her head down and shuffled from the district.

………………

She did not part from the vicinity with the others. Instead, she continued to look up directly at his concealed form. Snapping his eyes shut obliterated the stark neon glare but also stole her from him. Battling the desire within to reveal his position, he offered a narrow sliver of cerulean to the world below. She no longer lingered, for she had rejoined her friends by the over-sized gates at the far end of the district. He watched, forlorn, as she cast a final glance before vanishing into the next section of the town, seemingly oblivious of him. Silently stepping backward into the shadows swallowed him from the world.

……

And well… there you have it. Oh, a fringe for me is what across the pond is called bangs. Odd world huh! And now it's your turn. Sorry, no dishwashers or washing machines to be won but hit that button down below all the same! I lurrrve feedback. Anything is better than nothing! Nyuk!


	2. Confusion or Illusion?

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Oh well, maybe the one shot idea has been shot! As soon as I posted the other bit, I finally got a plot. Yes, it should go somewhere! But well… a few points… I suddenly remembered, after posting the first instalment, the potentially heinous error that could come back to haunt me. The Aeris/Aerith confusion. Sorry, I'm going to use Aeris. Hate me all you want, but I grew up on FF7 and well… after playing it through 3 times to completion and spending easily 80 hours on it each time… Aeris kinda sound better to me than Aerith… Plus I've only ever completed Kingdom Hearts once, in 50 hours. No comparison! (And I've completed it to its fullest…Sephiroth proves a harder boss than the last one!) Still, a game that has Sephiroth, Squall/Leon and Cloud in it has to be worth something for that fact alone! :) obsessed? You should see my tattoo!

But well… the usual blurb… I don't own Squaresoft, or Square Enix as it is now called. I swear… living in Europe really craps things up. Square releases nothing but the games and manuals here… no goodies for me… Grr! But yeah… don't own them, the games, or the characters. And if you ain't got it by now… I aint gonna bother…

Now… on with the latest edition…

****

Chapter 2: Confusion or Illusion?

A multitude of colours swam throughout the fourth district. Perfect for quiet reflection, there were few disturbances in the new district developed in the memory of all those that were lost from the fight with the heartless. Each painstakingly planted flower represented a loved one lost, all further generations of blossoms the lives that could have been. There was no more a fitting tribute, and no one better to tend to the gardens than Aeris, the resident flower girl.

Kneeling amongst bobbing heads, she lifted particular petal entities towards her. Forget-me-nots were a common theme in this garden. Hers were additionally unusual. Many of the violet petals had altered to cerulean, caressed with edges of twilight. She did not mind. The colour was a comforting reminder of those she sowed them for. Lost in thought, she failed to notice her present company.

Yuffie did not care either. Aeris often slipped into her own world. Many in Traverse Town did. They all relived memories of old, sharing precious moments with those long departed. Watching her friend left her smiling. She was thinking of him.

"Who ya thinkin' about?"

Falling over in a state of shock, Aeris glared at Yuffie from her sprawled position. "Jeez. Don't sneak up on people like that. You could kill someone."

"Or something?"

Aeris narrowed her eyes, knowing all too well of her troublesome nature. Growling in dismissal, she returned her attentions to the flowers once more.

"Do you think he made it?"

Aeris turned and cast her raven-haired friend a genuine look of confusion. "Who?"

"Cloud."

Aeris quickly turned her gaze away. It had been many years since someone had the courage to form his name on his or her lips. His name was at the forefront of her mind, it always had been. "I would like to say yes. But uncertainty is a pig."

"Amen," Yuffie agreed. "Do you miss him?"

The expression she wore spoke volumes enough. Turning her head away hid the intensity of the emotion and her saddened expression. She did indeed miss him, to the very core. What pained her was the thought, 'If he made it, does he miss me?' Sensing the conversation would lead to tears on her part, Yuffie changed its course.

"Say. We all have a little patch here, so where is Cid's?"

Aeris chuckled and waved an arm in the general direction behind Yuffie. Some distance along the path where she sat lay an oddly arranged flowerbed. Numerous alcoholic beverage containers leaned drunkenly in all directions. A curious assortment of flowers had also made their homes here. Whether planted or invaders, they gave the earth character, just like the old man.

"What about Leon?"

Failing to pick up on the correct usage of his name, she pointed just down from the patches owned by herself and Yuffie. Promptly, the ninja fell about laughing. The patch was on the whole untended. Bare earth covered the majority of the plot bar a small clump of violet Forget-me-nots.

"It's all brown. Very simple."

"Sometimes the simple things are the most effective," Aeris smiled wistfully at her young companion. "Besides, he once said he loved the dark brown colour of the soil. I think it reminds him of someone."

"Who?" the teenager pressed curiously.

Aeris enjoyed her company much more when she was in this frame of mind and questioning tales of days gone by. She didn't mind her boisterous nature but she couldn't cope with it all the time and certainly not with Leon's brooding nature, which had worsened in the last week. "You won't remember her," she spoke after some time.

"I don't remember much from Hollow Bastion."

"Probably the best way to be. But well, her eyes were deep brown. We used to be friends. We lived close by. You as well."

"Don't 'member," Yuffie muttered nonchalantly into her knees.

"I don't understand the Forget-me-nots," Aeris added with a wry smile that Yuffie found mildly disturbing.

"Everyone has them," she pointed out, looking around.

"So? That doesn't mean that he has to have them too. Everyone picked the contents of their plot for a reason. I think he went for the colour."

"Violet? He's more of a black person."

Aeris laughed softly. "Yes, but I think he has a soft spot for that colour." Eyes of a similar colour to the flowers in question blinked back at Aeris, failing to understand the meaning of her words.

"You get on well with him," she tested, observing her sideways.

"We used to talk all the time," her emerald eyes clouded at the mention of the past. "Until he became quiet. And became Leon."

"Do you fancy him?"

Aeris's reaction was instantaneous. Utter disbelief was etched into every contour, her eyes chancing escape from their sockets. "Yuffie!" she squealed after she regained her voice.

"Wha…?" the ninja shrugged, trying to read what she may from her reaction.

Her disbelief slowly faded into amusement, leaving her almost rolling about the floor in laughter. "Fancy? Yuffie, I haven't 'fancied' anyone for a very long time. I'm a little old for schoolgirl crushes. And before you start," she raised a finger to the chattering that was sure to come from her, "I don't fancy Leon. He was never the one that I truly felt for." Even with her adequately chosen words, she was grateful for the naiveté that youth brought. And Yuffie had lots of it.

"So there wouldn't be any competition then?"

Aeris observed her junior with a bemused expression. Something extra had crept into her usually cheeky deliverance. A hint of shyness. Slowly comprehending what she meant her teasing commenced. "Yuffie! No way? Really? Since when?"

"Dunno," Yuffie shrugged. "He's cute though."

"So are baby animals."

"Nooo…" the ninja wailed. "Aeris stop it," she pouted, when her rose clad friend mocked her. "Aeris, I'm looking for a little help here."

"The great ninja Yuffie?" she gasped amidst fits of mirth, "Asking for my help? Wonders will never cease." When her reaction was a frosty folding of her arms, she calmed somewhat. "What sort of help?"

The prospect of actually gaining support in her quest had not crossed her mind. Precisely what, she didn't know. "Uhm," she thought quickly, "d'you think he'd be interested?"

A pout of thought was her instant reply, before she leant forwards and tucked her semi-tamed hair behind her ears. Leaning back, she observed the youngster and shook her head. "Sorry, but if he thought like me, then he wouldn't be interested."

"Great," she grumped.

"But…" Aeris drawled, "he _doesn't_ think like me. I can't honestly say. You have a lot of characteristics that he's sure to like."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Someone he once knew had a thirst for life like you. She was talkative, adamant and at times getting herself into trouble. It hit him hard when he couldn't find her."

"Did he like her? What happened?"

"They never found her. Just like Cloud. After the fall of Hollow Bastion no trace was found of her. But we're sidetracking," she tried to move the conversation to more cheerful topics. "He hides his feelings well. He lets you get away with loads." A wicked grin on the ninja's face informed her that most of her actions were intentional and deliberate. "Deep down, he respects you for your similarities to someone in his past. Yet at the same time, it frightens him."

"So how do you reckon I go about things?"

"Beats me," Aeris shrugged. "All the tricks I knew didn't work. Jeez, he was daft," she muttered. "If you change your approach he'll spot something's afoot. Just keep being yourself."

"You?" Yuffie turned the tables. "You have tricks?"

"They didn't work though. he never took a blind bit of notice."

"Who?" Now she was really intrigued.

"Cloud," she admitted after some time.

"Oh," Yuffie mouthed. Not wishing to upset her friend, she left it where it was. Distant memories surfaced of a time when all Aeris could do was weep, not only for all those lost, but also for one she held particularly dear. Squall had always been there to comfort her. If she could so much as gain a reaction out of him like Aeris had all those years ago, she would be more than content. "Do you think I should find him?"

"Who? Cloud?" Aeris asked, lost in thought.

"No…" Yuffie laughed. "Sorry, I meant Leon."

"Why not," a sly smile crept into her face. "Oh, before you go,' Aeris called to her as she stood, "try this." Plucking a bunch of violet Forget-me-nots from her garden, she stood to face Yuffie and tuck an arrangement into the headband she was rarely seen without. "A little something," she winked at her.

"Wish me luck," she quipped, bouncing amongst shrubs and out of view. A string of curses reached her ears after a noisy crash, informing her of Cid's presence. Glad for the quiet, she simply gazed at the flowers before her, drifting back into memories of old. Even the sound of a certain someone bounding back some five minutes later failed to rouse her form her thoughts. A rough shaking provided that.

"Yuffie? What is it?" she asked upon witnessing her wide-eyed expression. "Did he say yes?"

Yuffie shook her head. "He's dueling. Its awesome." Aeris's face fell. "Honestly, it's not someone we know. I think it's a heartless. It's a real ugly monster." Pulling her up by the hand, they raced to the third district and the battle that was well under way.

………………

Leon fought a long and arduous spar with his comrade; each besting the other from new techniques they had learnt. Cloud's blade was the same as always yet this time wrapped in bandages, almost holding broken pieces in place. A new power welled behind Cloud's blade, a much darker and powerful force. One that would encompass him should he have let it.

Their fighting styles had altered in the time they had drifted apart; Leon still used much the same techniques from his past, yet Cloud? He had adopted a completely new battle strategy. At times he was even devious but skilled and thorough all the same. He offered no opportunity for his partner to attack, leaving Leon performing drastic evasive maneuvers. Should he have had Cloud's short fuse, Traverse Town's annual firework event would have come early that year.

The third district was always quiet but this time an eerie chill had descended the small plaza. Even the ever-joyful Yuffie felt intimidated by the ominous feeling. Swallowing her apprehension, she dragged her protesting mother figure onto the landing by the vacant house. Crouching behind the wall, she indicated for Aeris to the same. Slouching in silence, they listened to the ensuing battle for several minutes. Even Aeris tugging on Yuffie's short pants failed to deter her when she chose to look.

"Oh gaud!" she gasped, barely peeking over the wall, her rear end as high as her head.

"What?" Aeris questioned from her crouched spot.

"Come and look at this," the slight ninja pulled her up by the collar so that her eyes peered over the wall. Instantly, they grew to the size of dinner plates. Aeris then slunk back down behind the wall, pressing her back against the stone. Her hands were clutched above her breastbone as she gasped for breath.

"Told you," Yuffie sat by her side. Upon witnessing her companion's distressed state, she shook her by the shoulder. "Yo, Aeris. You okay?"

The pink clad one shook her head. "Awesome? It's _hideous_."

"Hmm? Oh that? Sure, that thing's ugly. As ugly as Cid with a hangover. But look at how it fights. It's _amazing_!"

"Is it… is it?'

"A heartless?' Yuffie queried her bumbling friend. "Dunno. Those things hunt in packs. This one's alone. Where are the rest of them? If it is, it's either brave or very, _very_ dumb,"

"They're all dumb," Aeris reasoned.

"That too," Yuffie peered over the wall once more. After some time, Aeris gained the courage to peek at the fight below them once more, worrying for Leon's safety. She dared not call out to him for fear of enraging the monster or startling her friend. She clamped her hands over her mouth when Leon showed signs of defeat.

Cloud bore down on Leon, his improved stamina proving too much for the elder this time. Cornering him against the cold stone pillars, he grasped hold of his blade and threw it effortlessly away. Sapphires sought the familiar warmth of cerulean but found cold twilight in its place. The once young visage of his friend was laced with something he couldn't quite place. But for sure, Cloud _wasn't_ the person from all those years ago. He did not fear him approaching in this way; he was more apprehensive of his intent. His blade hung down by his side, the cape flapping noisily about its crumbling appearance. His remaining, original hand clamped on his windpipe, simply displaying his triumph rather than finishing his victim. Nonetheless, the unacknowledged spectators did not know otherwise and chose to intervene.

Cloud jerked sideways, a look of pain emanating through deep cerulean. He released his friend's neck to remove a protruding implement from his own. A small star shaped blade had embedded itself in his neck, narrowly missing major vessels and structures. He examined the object in his left hand whilst he clamped the right over the wound. The initials Y.K. shone in the extensive etching of the thumb hold. No rewards for guessing to whom this belonged. He looked up on the direction the weapon had come from only to see a teenager pouting her defiance at him. Leon rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Pick on someone your own size, you great brute!"

Leon found Cloud's bemused expression almost comical. It altered and fell when another hand reached up and pulled the ninja from sight. Leon assumed he was apprehensive of meeting her after all this time. He couldn't be further from the truth.

"They do not see," he sighed, crestfallen. Leon understood nothing of his bizarre comment but did not inquire further. He watched the dejected form of his friend shuffle into the centre of the square. "Yuffie!" he hollered after a lengthy pause. The brunette did not expect the shrieks that came from both the girls. Why did they sound wracked with fear when they should have been displaying elation at seeing a friend of old? When Cloud called her name once more, sure enough, the defiant adolescent sprang into view.

"Quit ya roaring you ugly fiend, or I'll stick another one of these where it'll _really_ hurt.'

A curt call of her name informed him of her company. Her sweet voice was just as he remembered it. His face creased with the desire to look upon her appearance once more.

"Quit leering, you pervert!" Yuffie screamed at the man before her. Leon frowned, flitting his gaze from one to the other. Cloud certainly was _not_ leering. In fact, quite the opposite. He had never seen anyone so desperate to catch even the slightest glimpse of a familiar face. He couldn't understand Yuffie's abrupt attitude.

"Aeris," Leon called to the other side of the wall. "There's someone here to see you."

Cloud shrugged in disbelief at Leon. What was he playing at? She wouldn't even look at him like this. Not now that he…

"That thing?" Yuffie screwed her face up in disgust. "It looks like it's escaped from a zoo. Send it home or at least get it a leash."

Slowly and reluctantly, Aeris rose into view. Cloud could only respond by taking a stumble backwards. Leon watched his face morph into one of utmost disbelief. From the looks of things, he had waited for this day for an eternity. Tears welled in the corner of sea blue at the beauty before him. Indeed she had grown more graceful since the last time he had seen her but there was no look in her eyes reserved solely for him. Only disgust and hatred. Even her inherent mistrust of him did not detract from her fairness. It simply added to it. He knew she could not see past to who he really was and could only let his head hang in shame. Running a hand through his hair, he fought the emotions that stormed within.

"Stop your glaring at us," Yuffie hollered at him. "Oh gross. A shaved buffalo trying to style a Mohican. Forget it beasty. Yer ugly. Ugly, UGLY, _UGLY_!'

"I KNOW!" was all he could retaliate in frustration. The ferocity of his outburst startled both females into hiding again, leaving Leon frowning deeply. He could not comprehend their shunning of him. Did they resent him for being away so long? And what was Yuffie's comparison to a buffalo in aid of? Calling to her once was all that it took to bring her down, tugging a reluctant Aeris behind her.

"Seriously Leon," Yuffie bemoaned, "you really keep some odd company. Last week you were talking to yourself and now you're talking to escaped zoo animals." She shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, observing Cloud sideways.

"Yuffie, don't,' Aeris pleaded as Yuffie stomped towards him. She glared up at him, walking circles around him whilst studying his form.

"'Its _not_ a heartless," she concluded, resuming her circumspection. "It really needs a haircut," she tugged on his cape. "Cor," she wrinkled her nose; "it stinks!" Cloud snorted in bemusement that translated to a deep snarl in Yuffie's ears, causing her to reel away from him. "Whoa beastie! There's a good boy," she patronised, "let Auntie Yuffie put your leash on and we can go for a walk. Walkies?'

Cloud took a step towards her, stamping his foot down in annoyance. This time she pelted to hide behind Leon, peering out from underneath his arms. Aeris also stepped away, inches away from shaking with nerves. Deciding they had played the fool enough, he roughly pulled Aeris in front of him, holding her firmly by the shoulders to prevent her from escaping.

"What are you doing?" Cloud hissed. "Let her go. Don't make her do this. Not now." Reluctantly, Leon let her go only for her to storm away from the group, fists clenched by her side. At the top of the stairs leading from the district, she let rip.

"Are you crazy? Why did you have to do that?" she screamed, fighting back the tears. "Offering me as a sacrifice to that… that… _thing_!" Cloud flinched visibly at her words, yet no one happened to notice. All eyes were on Aeris. "You _knew_ what _he_ did all those years ago and you chose to do this?" When words failed her, she simply shook her head and took leave from the area, her dress flowing wildly behind her.

'Uhm, great?" Yuffie murmured after the storm had blown over. "Well," she clasped her hands behind her back and swayed on her feet, "now that we're alone. Well…apart from ugly here. Where the hell did you drag this brute from? It's hideous."

Choosing not to question what she saw, Leon studied the blonde who remained watching the last place _she_ had been. Quite clearly something was afoot. Not only had they failed to recognise him; they treated him as one of the enemy.

"Hey," Yuffie prodded Leon in the side; "I asked you a question."

"And…" he drawled. "Did you require an answer?"

"Not exactly, but I want one!"

"I didn't drag him from anywhere. He found me."

Cloud sounded his agreement in the back of this throat. Yuffie snapped her head to face him, a look of disgust on her tanned face.

"Eww, creepy." When Cloud turned to walk away, she bounded after him and danced about him. "Say, show me what you can do," she jumped dead in front of him, halting him in his stride. Leon could not see the look of annoyance on his face but his bowed head told him the same. "Quit leering at me," she taunted, "and fight!"

Cloud spun slowly on the spot and headed back towards Leon. Yuffie wasted no time in bouncing after him, wedging herself between Cloud and Leon when there was minimal space left. "Show me what you can do!"

Cloud raised his metallic hand high above his head and slashed downwards at the air before her, tearing a rip in the very seam of existence. Purple and black wisps flickered as he walked into them, engulfing his frame before vanishing along with him. There was no trace left to indicate he had ever been there.

"Wicked!" Yuffie groped empty handfuls of the air before her. "Hang on… ain't that heartless trick?'

Leon shrugged, the cogs of his mind grinding to a halt in confusion. At least one of his questions had been answered, how Cloud got around. But a new one had arisen; why didn't the others recognise him? When Yuffie's chuntereing became too much, he agreed to spar with her, hoping she wouldn't 'accidentally' stumble and end up embracing his thighs again. Just what did she think she was playing at?

"Women," he muttered under his breath as he faced her across the square. To her his raised eyebrow signaled his willingness to duel when in fact, he had finally noticed the flower that she had earlier tucked into her headband, much to his approval.

………………

Leaning on the balcony wall, she glanced back once more to indeed ensure that her door was locked. Disturbances were not what she wanted right now. Not from that pair anyway. She intended to apologise, but not just yet. Outbursts of anger were not her specialty and her constant placid nature made them appear much more out of character. All the same, she cast a final glance around the hotel room that would serve as home for the night.

She briskly turned her head to face the waterway at the back of the hotel when a distinct splash caught her attention. At the far end where the cut through to the first district lay, something lay in wait in the shadows. Fearing it could be the creature from earlier caused her to pull away from her vulnerable position.

"Wait," a familiar, yet deeper voice than she remembered called to her.

Aeris almost threw herself over the edge trying to get a glimpse of the one that had spoken. It had to be him; there was no mistaking that voice. It was _he_ all right. Secretly, she had always hoped that he had made it and that he would one-day return to her.

"Cloud?"

She caught sight of the shadow jump at her screaming his name, the echo of her sweet, melodic voice ricocheting off the walls long after she had pressed her hands into her face, disguising her elation. His reply may have been offered sometime after the silence had returned, yet the sound of her voice calling his name would linger for much longer still for him.

"Hey…" came the soft reply.

"Cloud?" she gabbled furiously, much akin to Yuffie, "is that you? Is it really, really you? Oh please say it is. I can't believe it. It's been so long. Cloud?"

"It is," he spoke again, laughter ringing in his words. "Yes Aeris, it is I."

She frowned amidst a broad smile. Why did he linger in the shadows? And why were his answers laced with sorrow?

"Cloud, I always knew you were alive. I just knew it. I… wow!"

"There was no fooling you."

"No," she smiled. "Where have you been all this time. And please, come out where I can see you. The shadows unnerve me."

"All this time? I've been working up the courage to see you again. How I have missed your company."

From this distance, he failed to see her blush. Aeris smirked at his ambiguous replies. He never was the one to truly say what he felt. All the same, the games she had interpreting his answers had almost made her an expert in his speech. But still, something evaded her this time.

"Come out in to the light," she pressed once more.

Instead of fulfilling her request, the silhouette stepped deeper into the darkness.

"I… I can't," he pleaded, "not yet. I'm not ready."

"Don't be silly," she chided. "It's only me."

"I'd rather not," he enforced.

Aeris's brow creased upon hearing his tone. "Why?"

"I… I… didn't make it out of Hollow Bastion without a few injuries…"

"I know, Leon filled us in…"

"Let me finish, please," he pressed gently. "My injuries left me… scarred. For want of a better word. I'm not ready to show myself, yet," he glanced down at his right hand. The skin was smooth and unblemished but he knew of its true callous texture and despicable appearance. One that he couldn't see. Cursed was he. "It has taken a lot for me to come here today. One step at a time."

"Sure," she was unsure of how to answer. His final comment had been delivered part in comment, part in question. "Next time? Promise me that."

"I shall try my best. But I cannot make promises that I may…" Aeris spun on the spot when a hammering ensued on her door. They had found her. Turning back, she caught the last of what he said. "I don't want to disappoint you. When I'm ready…"

"Wait," she called to him, desperate to converse with him some more before he retreated into the shadows. "Don't go, please!"

Her expression saddened when she couldn't see him any more. No longer sensing his presence her elation returned. Reluctant to leave the balcony, she could not ignore the pounding at her door any longer. Forgetting of her intention to give the pair the silent treatment, she rushed to inform them of the good news.

As she left the balcony, he stepped back out into the dimly lit alleyway. Turning his original hand over as he examined it left him pondering deeply. If his features could not be seen then people no longer heard his monosyllabic grunts and growls. Rather, they heard him for who he really was. If she was denied his hideous exterior, she saw the beauty within. People only saw what they wanted to. Someone had so kindly pointed that out to him and _he_ had manipulated his or her senses, especially in his presence. Only one saw through his unwanted disguise. Not his preferred choice, but the best considering the circumstances.

Glancing down at the reflection staring up at him, he roared at the top of his lungs, enacting his frustration on the harmless water. Drowning in a sea of purple and black in the midst of his frenzy finally returned him to his world of origin with the intention of seeking answers.

To Be Continued…

………………

Well… Uhm.. a little note. I'm thinking this will map out over seven or eight chapters. Probably no more. I'm intending to update every two weeks. I apolgise for the layout, how I wish I had a computer that was happy with me. But all the same, this will suffice for now. I also beg forgiveness for the spelling. No, they are not typos, simply how my country spells them. How I hate my spell checker picking them all up. Even on a British dictionary. Gah. But well. Yes… this time there is more to come!


	3. In The Presence Of Godliness

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Dare I need remind you all of the formalities?! Hah… I don't own it… okay?!

****

Grumps do I have to plead to get a review? Please? Well, anyway! I hope someone is still with us up to here! I'm too tied to rant right now. So, on with the show!

……

****

Chapter 3: In The Presence Of Godliness.

The land of endless night was the same as it always was: empty. Since the fall of the heartless, The Coliseum had fallen into disrepair. There were no heartless to vanquish and train against. Sora and his companions had sought other refuges to train or simply enjoy their newfound glory. Nonetheless, the land was not uninhabited.

Walking into the middle of the arena, he stood and looked around him at the crumbling stone masonry. Faint hues of green graced the far end of the open space informing him that he still lingered. Pausing for a moment longer, he reflected on his early days in this land. He had been given power beyond his wildest dreams but with it came the inevitable corruption. It had been minor at first. Simply a modification to his appearance that could be hidden by means to the cloak he always sported. The metal hand played no part in his history of The Coliseum. His arm could have been saved after his accident whilst trying to escape Hollow Bastion during the heartless raid. Broken bones can heal, given half the chance, but no. No. His face twisted in resentment at remembering how he had been told, 'Makes you look hard, kid. We actually want them to wet themselves in fear, not from laughing.' He had more power in this hand. That was true. But it left him unfeeling and unknowing of the pain he could inflict with it.

And then came the transformation. The penalty of failing his task. That had been hard to deal with, let alone live with for the remainder of eternity. Unfortunately for him, someone had 'forgotten' to add the clause that stated this. How he would love to repay him for this. For now, he had a few questions for an old mentor.

"Sephiroth?" he questioned the expanding darkness.

Silence was his only answer. A gentle breeze arose from the place where the green glow emanated. His cloak flapped gently about his holstered blade whilst blonde hair whipped in his eyes. Closing them against the developing sandstorm, he tested the atmosphere again.

"Sephiroth."

The only reply was the increasing intensity of the wind. This was his doing; he just refused to show himself. Nothing new there then. He wasn't shy, just stubborn. He would only do what he wished. That was how the blue, flame-haired god had converted him to his side, tempting him with the promise of power. Ansem had struggled to keep him sweet on his plans but the one who desired power listened to his heart and followed the path he made. Realising it may require his life to hang in the balance for him to appear he tempted fate.

"Yo, Seph!"

A blast of freezing air pummeled him face down on the ground. Passing as soon as it arose allowed the floored individual to pull the cloak from over his head. Reclaiming his footing, he turned to face the green mist before him. Moving like the Lifestream that he had ever seen once, tendrils of glowing green snaked the air before him. Slowly, they retreated to reveal the silver haired deity before him. He appeared less than impressed at such an informal address.

"You know I detest that."

A shiver traveled the length of his spine at the velvety tone of his voice. "Sephiroth," he greeted him.

"Cloud"

The blonde only nodded in reply. Sephiroth gently descended to the ground, landing with the utmost grace. His almost non-existent attire morphed into the leathers that he was noted for. Straightening his flapping trench coat, he addressed his only visitor in months.

"What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?"

The god graced sinister when a smirk crept into his visage. "And on what other occasion did you delight me with your company without asking something of me?"

Cloud shuffled on the spot, slouching his shoulders in surrender. "Yeah, fine. You got me. I'm just after a few answers."

"I hope you are to ask me questions that I can answer. Walk with me," the celestial one instructed as he walked past a man several years his junior.

"Neat trick back there," Cloud complemented him on his earlier entrance.

Eyes of aquamarine slid to observe him from the side. "I merely have centered my powers to achieve my goals."

"Is that so?" Cloud mocked, knowing all too well that despite being a god he was unable to inflict physical pain in the slightest. All the same, his words were as sharp as his blade and struck just as deep.

"If only I had my corporal form…"

"He screwed us both over," Cloud sighed, walking along many deserted corridors whilst his deific company floated by his side. Eventually they reached their old quarters, the places they called home for many years after the loss of their home world. These small living spaces once teemed with shadows, the unwitting ears for the blue god of the underworld. He used them to wheedle his way into the young pair's trust and buy their services for his own benefit. Settling in their communal lounge, Cloud opted for a dusty mattress against the wall whilst Sephiroth perched in mid-air, tucking his legs beneath him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the god's antics, wondering just who got the raw end of the deal. "So, how's life in The Coliseum these days?"

Sephiroth supped at a conjured, exotic cocktail. "Splendid." After a glance of 'Sure,' from Cloud, he expanded further. "I am no longer at someone's beck and call. This land is quiet; rare is it that I must suffer a disturbance. Life is wonderful, given the circumstances." He quickly followed up his final comment with a question to divert unwanted attention. "And what answers do you desire?"

Cloud slumped back against the unfelt cold, his head making contact with the wall. Sighing before he spoke, he did not mince his words. "What do you see?"

The deity was caught off guard and displayed this in his confused expression. "See? Do you mean what I see before me?"

Cloud growled mildly in frustration, failing to see the goading on Sephiroth's face. "Me. What do you see when you look at me?"

Sephiroth had already seen this one coming form long before he had even set foot in The Coliseum. "Before me? Why, I see a golden haired youth who is unhappy with the way in which things have panned out."

"Come on Seph," he ignored the fiery glare of the god, "be honest. What do you see? And don't hold back,' he pointed a stern finger at him.

"Well," he flicked his hand and banished the glass into thin air, "if I possessed my corporeal eyes, I would see a hideous creature attempting to converse with a limited range of monosyllabic grunts. The very sight of which sets hearts racing from fear, not admiration, and causes revulsion if you get to close. It is then that they are subjected to your delightful, yet pungent odour that…"

"Yeah, alright," he snarled, his bestial form transcended boundaries. "I get the point."

"The truth can hurt," the silver haired one almost gloated. "I simply answered your question. It was posed so plain. I settled for a similar response. One that left no room for the imagination."

Cloud almost spat with disgust at the way things had worked out. Finding mutual respect in the most unusual of places and people, he slowly let his guard fall. "If only I could kill you."

Sephiroth laughed jovially, mildly disturbing the blonde before him "I unwittingly gave up my physical form some months ago. I finally achieved the power I desired, yet…" he threw his hands up in the air, "I am unable to utilise it. Losing my mortal form voided my ability to maintain power in that realm. Indeed, I have immortality yet death is a luxury I shall never taste."

"Forget to read the small print?" Cloud taunted, observing his levitating companion sideways.

"Mock me not," his voice did not hold malice, "for I sense you too were duped by the same manipulative deity. I did not scour the small print, for there was none. Do you consider me foolish enough to forget a minor detail such as that?"

Cloud smiled wistfully amidst a slight laugh at the trap that had been set for them both. "Accidents happen." Sephiroth sounded his agreement with a guttural groan. "That git accidentally forgot to mention the clauses. This," he indicated to his person, "is my penalty for failing to complete the task that Hades set for me. Trap, more like. He set me up. If I'd have squashed that punk, he'd have gotten his way and I would have been discarded like yesterday's newspaper, banned to the forgotten depths. And, as I did, I failed. A punk, sure, but a punk with a quest. A future. And a great big, three-headed dog in my way didn't help things. Hades paid me for my stunt. Really, he shouldn't have. You?"

Sephiroth once again displayed his relaxed nature by chortling heartily. "Like you, I failed in my task. I too, was to 'Squash that punk,' using your words. Unfortunately I assumed incorrectly that his youth would be his downfall. I did not expect for him to be so powerful at such a young age. Yet I should have recalled your first meeting with that bookworm, Squall. Never had I seen a five-year-old child with such enthusiasm. Especially when it came to throwing punches." Cloud grinned into his claw hand at the memory. "All the same, my given powers were a little below par. But at least I had one real chance to use my powers effectively before it was wrenched from my grasp. The moment I failed, the moment I slipped into this… limbo."

"You were always a tough nut to crack when we sparred before you got your powers." Sephiroth smiled as he also relived the early days at The Coliseum. The blonde had almost latched onto him, following him wherever he went. Admitingly, Cloud had been much younger than he was when Hollow Bastion fell, but he could not abide weakness. Taking him in under his wing, he strained to teach him all the skills that he knew, and many more. It satisfied him to some degree that his skills were still being used, if not by himself. Cloud roused him from reliving memories past with a comment that he also thought himself. "You were the only person I knew here."

"Ditto. Those heartless fiends served as a pathetic excuse for company. Do you hear from Ansem these days?"

Cloud bowed his head, leaving the silver haired god silently imploring an answer. "Ansem's dead Seph. That little punk did him in good and proper. It's a shame really, seeing as what a great guy he used to be…"

"He was only great in power," Sephiroth cut him short; not wishing to hear praises for the man that almost ruined him. "There was never a nice man behind that exterior. He was hell bent on power and he turned to the dark side for it. At least now the world is at peace. On the topic of exploiting darkness for your own good, did you ever find 'your light'?"

A stark glare was his answer. "Excuse me?"

"I over heard your little pep talk with the spiky haired punk. You spoke of searching for 'your light'. Enlighten me, what is 'your light'. Did you ever find it?"

"I did. Yes," he spoke into his knees. "I found that which I was searching for. But she does not shine in my direction. Instead, I feel she may never cast her glow toward me again. She only sees what all of them do."

"I see," Sephiroth bowed his head, knowing of whom he spoke simply from the look in his eyes. There was only one for which he held this gaze. "And before we move on," he cleared his throat once, "I apologise for my actions on that occasion at the Makou spring. I did not intend for things to become so drastic."

Knowing it was pointless to become angry at events he could not alter, Cloud remained civil whilst biting back his anger. "Damned right. You almost killed her. What on earth were you trying to do? Sacrifice her into that puddle of green ooze?"

"I did not know of my actions. Ansem showed a little of his true nature that day and experimented upon me. I was possessed to offer a beautiful maiden to the earth and harness the power it liberated. And Cloud," he braced himself for the unavoidable outburst that the blonde would offer, "she _did_ die. If only for a moment, her heart ceased beating."

The look on Cloud's face went beyond words. "But… she's…" he stammered.

"I know. As skilled as I am at taking life, I am not ignorant in the ways of saving life. You were unfortunate enough to fall into the Lifestream in your attempt to save the one you cared for so deeply." Cloud blushed as he looked away. Sephiroth continued nonetheless. "By time you pulled yourself out, she had come round." He sighed heavily. "Do not remind me further of my mistakes." The blonde one cast him a confused look before he explained by extending his palms allowing him to witness the faint wisps of green that snaked between his fingers. "It was Hades' idea of a joke to remind me eternally of my more foolish antics. Everyday I am reminded of my errors. I do not wish for additional ones."

Cloud bowed his head in understanding. "Just one more thing," he blurted, raising his gaze to face his godly comrade, "how is it that Leon can see to the real me and no one else can?"

"Leon?' the god failed to avoid confusion at the mention of a name he had never encountered before.

Sighing, Cloud corrected himself. "Squall."

"Ah, bookworm boy," Sephiroth grinned at the memory of the young brunette that turned the library into his second home. "Leon? Interesting how he encompasses his surname into his new name. An accident perhaps?" the wayward god finally turned his attentions to answering the question whilst shrugging it off. "Perhaps a soul that has endured a life time of sorrow in one day is blessed with an unusual gift. The gift of true sight. I do not know. But I sense he will be of much use to you, as well as being a trusted friend. Give the bookworm my regards."

Watching the god lower his feet so that he stood, if it was six inches above the floor he sat on, Cloud rose to face him. "One last thing, I promise," he grinned as aquamarine rolled in their sockets. "Do you think there is a way to undo all of this?"

A ghostly hand made cold contact with Cloud's unplated shoulder. "I would hope that for your sake there is. Your clause was flawed, something that Hades corrected by time I failed. I am tied to the surface and cannot venture underground. You, however, are free to travel as you may. The only one who can undo this is the one who drafted the contract. You will have to see Hades himself about the contract. I bid thee farewell, and good luck." He nodded once in parting before flowing through the wall and out of sight.

"I'll call again," Cloud called at the wall. He was convinced he heard the faint laughter of a god in reply before his voice rang in his ears.

"Before you chance the realm of the dead, make sure that indeed his clause is in full effect. That way, you won't take a wasted journey to a land from which few return." Cloud looked about confused before intending to test the theory by returning to Traverse Town.

Misjudging his journey back to Traverse Town, he ended up some distance from his intended entry point. Interplanetary travel took practically a split second and took you to your intended destination, unless intergalactic static was involved. The first time he ever traveled in this manner he encountered such a storm and arrived at his destination dazed and confused. Luckily, that time he looked his former self. Nonetheless, the room he landed in appeared empty, like the intended stop of The Gizmo Shop. Landing awkwardly on his feet left him sprawled out on the bed in the room.

Despite missing The Gizmo Shop, he hadn't ended up too far out of the way. From the looks of things, he had landed in a hotel room. A red one at that. Fighting with his cloak, he fell to the floor and landed painfully on his back. Whilst regaining his bearings, Cloud realised that the room wasn't as empty as he first thought. Somebody was in the en-suite bathroom, showering.

Grasping handfuls of the blankets to aid him in rising to his feet, he became aware of the scent of the room's occupant. Pausing in a crouched position, he tried to place the delicate smell whilst the feeling returned in his appendages and his head ceased spinning. The smell of lilies snapped his brain into gear. The pink dress draped over the back of the chair by the en-suite door confirmed his suspicions. Frozen with panic, he dared not even breathe.

Peering over the top of the mattress, he debated whether to bolt or investigate. Opting for the latter, he crept to the open doorway that billowed waves of steam into the small hotel room. He swallowed hard whilst he pressed himself flush against the wall. He had to lean up the doorframe for support and to prevent him stumbling into the misty cupboard. He could see little in the room but with a little squinting he managed to locate the shower. As soon as he laid eyes on the shower cubicle, his eyes almost left his head. The clouded world slowly became decipherable, leaving her silhouette visible through the steamed glass. Even though the room was drenched with moisture, his mouth was bone dry. Should anyone had witnessed his expression, he would have looked like a goldfish stricken with confusion. He quite simply could not believe his eyes. Or his luck.

Aeris was not aware of his presence, a fact for which he was more than grateful. He could have coped with her screaming at finding him staring, but then it hit him. She would only see a monster, not a human being. Stepping backwards, he walked into the chair by the door. At the precise same time, the main door opened.

"Yuffie, is that you?" Aeris called upon hearing a disturbance whilst shutting off the showerhead.

"Yeah. I brought you a change of gear."

Cloud could not talk to his feet. They blatantly refused to move. Standing close to the balcony, he couldn't quite believe that the quick-footed ninja had not seen him. She may have been engrossed in something by the bedside table but usually, little could be hidden from her. Glancing to the other mirror by the balcony side of the bed he caught sight of her towel wrapped form. It may have covered much of her physique but it failed to detract from her splendor. This time Cloud's jaw dropped visibly.

When Yuffie made to wander to the bathroom, Cloud dived for the balcony, despite the closed doors. Barging through the glass, he fell over the balcony into the water below. Yuffie whipped about to catch sight of someone or something leaving and shrieked. Aeris ran to the door of the small room and also screamed at seeing the door gaping wide.

Seconds later, Leon burst in from the corridor, his blade in hand. This served only to send the pair into another bout of squealing before Yuffie bundled her scantily clad friend into the shower room and slammed the door shut. Quickly wafting a cool breeze over his heated cheeks, Leon scoured the room for signs of the intruder. The only sign that something else had been here were the mass of black feathers that gently floated to their resting-places in the room. He then spotted the open door and sped to the balcony wall. Peering over the edge to the alleyway below, he could hardly believe his eyes nor stifle his mirth. Cloud lay flat on his back in the water below, the grimace on his face informed him of his previous uncomfortable landing.

"Way to go!" he called jovially to the shocked blonde with a thumbs up.

Cloud simply glared up in reply, somewhat annoyed that there was another male in their presence. Shortly, he was the one laughing. Most probably Yuffie had chucked a soaking wet towel at the back of his head and knocked him off balance. Sitting beside him in the shallow water track, he did not look at all impressed. Cloud was still struggling for words when he stormed off towards the secret waterway. Deciding he didn't want to be seen again, he trotted after Leon, ducking into the secret passageway that ultimately lead to Leon's secret training ground.

"Weren't that something," Cloud slipped into what Leon cloud only describe as a look of fantasy.

"Get your mind from the gutter. Try living with her."

Cloud quickly snapped his head to glare at Leon. Jealousy quickly took hold of his emotions, stirring a deeper and much darker entity within. "You mean to say…?"

Leon quickly backtracked, "What? No. Never. I've never seen _her_ like that before. Yuffie prances about in little all the time. Look at her daily outfit. Whoa!' he exclaimed, palms raised when Cloud advanced menacingly towards him. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"I wasn't," he snarled. "I…"

He quickly ceased talking when he heard small footsteps on stone, heading towards their position. From Leon's casual stance, he knew who approached. Desperately wanting to dive into the water and conceal his form from them he decided against it and waited with bated breath. Quite clearly annoyed, Leon huffed in distaste and inspected his fingernails, awaiting his disturber to materialise. He also wanted to repay Cloud for laughing at his misfortune. And Yuffie for that matter. No worries, for she approached.

"Leon?" she called from just out of view. "Look, I didn't mean for that to happen back there. I… oh," she gasped upon seeing Leon's company. "Beasty's back. Hi beasty. Hey, hang on. Leon, it _was_ a burglar that was in Aeris's room right." When Leon simply shrugged, Yuffie wailed, "Eww? Oh gross! A voyeur. Aeris is gonna hate that. Leon?"

Leon bit his tongue and glared at Cloud. "What do you want?"

"Don't talk to it. You'll only encourage it," Yuffie reasoned. "You know it can't talk. Get rid of it before Aeris comes to apologise. She'll freak when she sees it's still here."

"Are you sure her high from last night has worn off?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Cloud watched the slightly frosty exchange between the pair as Leon replied, "Cloud _apparently_ showed up and Aeris is still in Cloud-Cookoo land because of it."

"I thought you'd be happy that your best friend was back. Aren't you?" Leon maintained silence on his part, leaving Yuffie slightly crestfallen. "Do you like her?"

Leon frowned and scowled at Yuffie. "Aeris? Me? Like Aeris?" he scoffed in disbelief. "Heavens Yuffie. Look; just _don't_ go there. Okay?" Cloud observed Leon with intent, studying his every move. Leon noticed him watching and lashed out. "What are you looking at?"

Yuffie watched the creature shrug its broad shoulders. This time it watched Leon intently, completely missing Aeris's arrival. Keeping out of the others' view, she observed the exchange unfold. Leon buried his head between his thumb and forefinger, a sight that Cloud recognised. Leon regretted his earlier outburst but was not about to apologise. Rarely he did. The blonde couldn't help but feel that there was much more from the past that he had missed. Wishing to press for answers, he chose not to for fear of ruining his chances of help. Yuffie watched Leon emerge from behind his hand when the creature growled, albeit somewhat sedately.

"Say what?" The creature growled once more and Leon scrutinised it somewhat bemused. "You what? Fine," he grumbled before turning to Yuffie. "He wants to know what you see. He wants you describe him."

Yuffie curled her top lip in disgust. "It's a he?" she dropped her gaze a few feet lower than its head. She snapped her head back when it snarled. She was about to give reply when Aeris marched to her side and answered for her.

"Hideous. It's hideous. It stands taller than you," she glanced to Leon. " A callous hide covers its entire body and spare a few parts, it's completely covered with thick, matted hair. Its eyes are red, blood red. And then there's that 'appendage',"

"And it smells like Cid's cooking," Yuffie giggled, ignoring Leon's frown at Aeris's final comment. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because _he_ did."

Yuffie couldn't quite believe that it had spoke. "Why? What do you see?"

Whilst being observed by Yuffie, Leon studied the one before him. After a lengthy silence, he replied to the two that eagerly awaited an answer. "Me? I see a human being."

Yuffie's laughter ended as abruptly as it started. "No way. Leon, this is no time for jokes."

Cloud ignored her and addressed Leon. "Why don't you see what they do?" The brunette shrugged. Cloud decided to test a theory after staring at his reflection before Leon disturbed him.

"Why all the questioning. Got a mission in mind?" he added with mild sarcasm.

"I just want my life back," he roared at him.

A frown was his immediate reply from Leon. "But you have it."

"I do not," he threw his hands up in the air. "You do not see. They do," he indicated to Aeris and Yuffie, "but you do not."

Cloud glared and marched over to him, pulling him into deeper water. Moving to his side, he was too quick for him and pushed him so that he was bent double with the water before his eyes. Upon witnessing Cloud's reflection, he stalled. His fair complexion had been replaced with a rough, tan hide. His hunched shoulders towered above a demon-like head and tattered ears. Even the calming blue of his cerulean eyes was gone, only for crimson to emanate in their place. Protruding canines intensified his appearance of malice. Slowly it dawned on him that his cloak was gone but a thick coat of fur replaced it.

All of this failed to perturb him. Except for the final thing to catch his attention. A solitary black wing protruded from his left shoulder blade, trailing gracefully to the water. He could feel metal digits tightening about his spine and neck with the blonde's desperation to make him see. He tried to turn his head to the side, only for the claws to dig deeper and draw blood. Achieving his goal, he could see Cloud out of the corner of his eye. A blonde haired man with pale skin forced him down but his reflection spoke otherwise. Lost for words, he silently implored an answer.

"That I cannot give you," Cloud appeared to read his mind. Wincing, Leon gave up trying to escape his grasp.

A piercing shriek resonated in both their heads when Yuffie could be held back no longer by Aeris. Speeding towards the pair, she pounced on the beast that suffocated her friend. Crashing under the water with a splash, Leon was free to scrabble to the shore where Aeris was ready to tend his wounds. The pair watched as a duel ensued between Yuffie and Cloud, who appeared a monster to her. With flailing limbs, they vanished from view.

Under the water, Yuffie was offered a glimpse of something that left her screaming and inhaling a lung full of water. Cloud watched a gloved hand pierce the water and pull the young ninja to safety by the scruff of her neck. Another hand reached out for him but his right just wouldn't stretch far enough. His claw and wing pulled him deeper under water and further from safety. He gazed at Leon's gloved hand that strained to reach him, his face distinguishable once under the water. But he was too far gone. For a second time in his lifetime, he could only watch his friend struggle to save his life. Sinking deeper, he could feel himself being transported to another world. One that he intended to go to, but not this way. Not on a one way ticket.

……

Heh! Yay, Sephiroth! Now isn't he a hard one to portray! I wanted to keep away from the typical malicious portrayal! Heck… even evil can't be evil all the time! Everyone to their own huh? Formal is something I'm sure he would be! And proper!

Now… do I have to push you to that little button down yonder and left? Oh please? Make an eccentric little Brit happy and review! Heck, I don't care if I get flamed… it's a response! Please? Please? I'll add 'hundreds and thousands' (sprinkles) too! Cheers!


	4. Make Me An Offer I Can't Refuse

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Disclaimer: do I REALLY need to say this again? Oh what, once more won't hurt. I don't own Square, or these characters. Or Kingdom Hearts. I have the game… Is that enough?

But well… my rants before the chapters are getting shorter… huh! On with the show!

****

……

****

Chapter 4: Make Me an Offer I Can't Refuse,

Leon stood knee deep in water, an unconscious Yuffie in his arms. He could only look at the ground beneath the rippling water. Moments earlier it had been much deeper and he could do nothing but watch as Cloud was sucked into its depths. A scream of "Yuffie!" from dry land focussed his attention. Looking down at the drenched youngster, he waded as fast as he could to shore, allowing Aeris to fuss over her.

"She's not breathing," she cried out in panic.

Leon pressed his ear to her chest. "Wait… there's a heartbeat."

Aeris proceeded to pound on Yuffie's chest in desperation, screaming her name and shaking her vigorously. Still dazed and distracted by the pain in his neck, Leon allowed her to continue without objection. Sure enough, the raven-haired youngster spluttered her lungs empty and drew a long-awaited breath.

"Thank heavens," Aeris sobbed, pushing jet-black hair from lidded eyes. Groaning, Yuffie rolled onto her side, still coughing and heaving water from now ventilated depths. Curling up into a ball was her attempt to hide from the world.

"We should get her somewhere warm," Leon reasoned, placing a hand on the back of his neck. When he examined it, he saw it was slick with blood. He could feel more of it trickling down his back, staining every item of clothing that he wore.

"Yeah," Aeris sighed in agreement, meeting his confused gaze. "And your neck needs seeing to."

"I'm fine," he bluffed, wincing as he made to lift the ailing teenager before him.

"I don't believe you," Aeris retaliated yet chose not to argue as he persisted in carrying Yuffie back to the hotel. Not only was it the closest place to them, it was neutral territory away from prying eyes and unwanted visitors.

Leon collapsed backwards on the bed immediately after entering the room and alleviating himself of Yuffie's tired frame, soaking the forest green bed linen a dark brown. Not caring in the slightest, he ignored Aeris's beration and insistence that he put a towel under his head. Wincing as she lifted his head, he looked to Yuffie. She perched on the end of the bed, not even flinching when Aeris wrapped her in towels and blankets. Only the tips of her toes and the occasional tuft of hair were on show. Stooping, Aeris offered a solution.

"How about a hot shower?"

Leon could not see her expression, but Aeris's mild bemusement informed him of her evident disgust.

"Had enough water, thanks," Yuffie grumbled.

"Figures. Fair enough. Why don't you go into the bathroom anyway? There's a heater in there. Go warm yourself up while I see to Mr. Hard Nuts here. "

Leon raised his eyebrows at Yuffie's giggle to the nickname she had for him but had only ever told Aeris. After watching a mound of fibres waddle to the bathroom, he turned his attention to the rose beauty that moved to sit by his side.

She tended to his injuries on his back initially, aiding him in lying once more after she had fulfilled that task. Turning her attention to the more serious gashes on his neck, he braced a topic they rarely thought of, let alone discussed.

Taking her wrist in his hand, he soothed, "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"Do what?" she spoke barely above a whisper, for fear of being heard.

"Aeris, we can't bury what happened."

She glanced to the headboard but he could see no regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she began. Whether it was from causing him discomfort as she pressed too hard on his wounds or from events passed, he couldn't be certain. "But," she sighed, "we must put what happened where it belongs; in the past."

"I don't regret it," he gently laid his closest hand towards the inner portion of her thigh. "I enjoyed the time we spent together. It was nice." He immediately thwarted himself mentally at his choice of words. Still, a slight smile graced her sombre expression.

"Nor do I," she spoke hesitantly but truthfully. "But now is not the time," she lifted his hand and placed it back on his own lap. "I was upset. I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

"You don't have to explain yourself," he spoke gently and tenderly, a possible first for the stony brunette. Finding the courage to open up, he chanced paining himself deep within his heart. "I know you never loved me. It was always him."

Aeris smiled wistfully. "What about you?" Hurting one of her dearest friends was a thing she refused to do. To protect him she left the question unanswered.

He did not reply verbally. He turned his gaze away and put on a brave face as she tended to the remainder of his abrasions. "Sorry," he finally mumbled, confirming her thoughts. The smile on her face contained a hint of relief as they remade eye contact. After a moment, she spoke.

"The feeling's mutual."

Leon smiled genuinely for the fist time in many years. Aeris could brighten the darkest of days. For him, it had been the blackest of nights that she helped him through. Quickly letting go of each other's hands that they didn't realise they held, they acted as normal as they could when Yuffie shuffled back into the room, plonking her sheepish form on the bed. Still in a state of shock from her ordeal; she failed to notice the awkward atmosphere between them.

Aeris spotted her still wearing her wet outfit and tutted scornfully. "Honestly Yuffie. You'll only make yourself worse. You should get out of those wet things. Here," she dumped the first aid equipment she held. "I'll go get you a change of clothes. I'll be right back."

The pair watched her leave, both feeling uncomfortable at the tension lingering from earlier. Leon felt naked at having lost his jacket and T-shirt between leaving the secret waterway and a few moments ago. Hoping Yuffie would spare him comment; he nestled deeper into the pillows.

Yuffie shuffled on the spot to face him. Her usual exuberant expression had altered to one of fatigue and apprehension, shaving years from her visage. She looked like she did that day nine years ago. He felt a pang of conscience; a seven-year-old didn't deserve turmoil like that. None of them did. But at least they had each other. Little could be said for the remaining quarter of the foursome. Sighing, she posed Leon a theory.

"Say Leon," she felt too exhausted to torment him of his previous name, "I think I know why you talk to that creature."

He raised his head inches off the pillow, confusion and pain fighting to dominate his expression. A mild grunt in question was her only reply.

"It's not a monster, is it?" she tested further.

"Meaning?" Leon asked in reply, draping a hand over his eyes, hoping to chase away the niggling headache that was creeping ever forefront in his mind.

"It's Cloud, isn't it?" his young companion finally managed to blurt out, causing the brunette to sit bolt upright and stare at her, also wishing he hadn't made such a hasty movement. That niggling headache was more of a war in his head now and left him collapsing back into the mattress. When he continued to display mock confusion, Yuffie explained her point. "When he was sucked down, the monster flickered for a moment. It that split second I saw him. I saw a human being. And it was Cloud. Oh Leon, He's grown so handsome. Aeris is gonna swoon when she sees him. I do hope he's okay," muttered into her shoulder.

Leon could see that she battled the desire to leap about in excitement. Perhaps her exhaustion added to that. "No signs?" he pressed. Yuffie shook her head and shuffled so that her blanketed back was all he saw. Before he could question her motives, she promptly flopped between his arm and torso, snuggling down by his side, curled tightly. Pressing her cheek against his chest, her hair cascaded over his patched shoulder. "Uhm… Yuffie?" he began, completely caught off guard.

She grumbled in refusal, to which he correctly assumed was at his suggestion to move. "Shh…" she hushed him "why do people have to die?"

Leon quickly regretted his insistence that she not be so close and felt guilty for it. Resorting to placing a hand on her shorthaired head, he chose to comfort her. "Sometimes it's inevitable. When our time comes, there's little we can do about it." When her curled frame shuddered against him, he couldn't help but feel that he was making things worse. Opting for another course of conversation, he tried once more. "Don't you worry about spiky. He'll be fine. He's already escaped death once. He's becoming somewhat of an expert at it. Don't you worry about him."

He felt her relax against him, bringing a hand up to her lips, gently resting her fingers against his smooth skin. As she drifted off into a gentle doze, he whispered something into her ear, praying she would remember it when she awoke.

"What ever you do, don't tell Aeris."

……………..

The darkness seemed to go on forever. The water that was only a few feet deep had suddenly become endless. Starved of light and oxygen, he strained not to give in to the desire to breathe. With the eternal black giving way to a deep fiery glow, he could feel himself falling from a great height. The warmth was welcoming and the air he swallowed even more so, but the landing was brutal. And painful. Pulling himself into a kneeling position resulted in his cloak tugging him back down. Laden with water, it only served to suffocate him again. Tugging it from around his neck exposed the solitary wing that he was renowned for in this land. In an attempt to reduce his burden, he proceeded to roll his cloak in his arms, flapping them wildly in a last ditch attempt to rid him of its entanglement. Finally throwing it to the floor in frustration, he heard a voice he'd rather not hear. Ever again.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at what the cat has dragged in. A drowned sewer rat."

Cloud glared at the very same one who had caused him the torment he presently endured.

"Giving me the 'silent treatment?' Oh, boo hoo. I knew I was to lenient on you kid."

"You wrote it," the blonde spat with resentment.

"Don't think I don't know?" his recent company wailed. "I don't know what's worse," he continued, sighing, "the fact that you won't die. Or the fact you turn up here when ever you do 'die'."

"I never asked for immortality."

"Hey," the blue flame-blue haired god shrugged. "It's the latest thing. Immortality. A lifetime of living with your mistakes."

Cloud growled and walked deeper into the underworld, passing the eternally tortured souls that resided there. Hollow expressions leered out from crevices, baying to be set free.

"Say, kid," the omnipresent one glided behind him, "what brings you down here. Party dead on topside?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed as he shifted them sideways. Ever since his contract had been stamped and sealed, nothing had turned out the way he expected. Both wary and distrustful, Cloud opted for the quiet approach. "I wish to question my contract."

"What?" Hades flung his arms wide. "It's all signed, sealed, and delivered. There's little more I can add, unless you want another one?" He beamed his teeth as a wad of paper appeared in his hands. Cloud span on the spot and sank five gleaming claws through every single sheet. "I take that as no then?" he raised a blue eyebrow at the glowering blonde before him.

Cloud threw the blank proposal aside where it vanished before the leaves hit the cold floor. "Precisely," he snarled. "I wasn't impressed with the first. What makes you believe I'd be a sucker for another?"

"Once a sucker, always a sucker," Hades grumbled. "You were my star player!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Cloud observed the blue god before him, tired with his manipulative ways. "You screwed me of my freedom"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he exclaimed, "I screwed _you_? I think you'll find, if you turn to page four hundred and twenty seven," he flicked through another contract, "you did this all to yourself."

"The contract I signed must have been no more than four hundred pages. So, _somewhere_ along the lines…"

"Something got lost in translation," he grinned. "Shame, I must have misplaced the extra pages. You didn't seem to mind back then. You were so eager."

"I found what I was looking for of my own accord."

"Not without a little help from me," Hades gloated.

"Help?" Cloud rounded on him, fastening his now dried cloak back in place. "You did no such thing. If anything, you _ruined_ my chances of approaching her. I can't stand the way she looks at me."

"Shame," he rolled his eyes in mock sympathy. "And to think I had such control over your life? Oh, you flatter me, kid. You signed it. Ain't my problem. Enough skirting," he snapped through the formalities. "What do you want? I know you want something. They all do."

"And Sephiroth?"

"I said all, didn't I? He wants his old life back, but the sucker's done for. No trans-dimensional travel. No grasp on mortality. And certainly no bothering me at such ungodly hours." After a brief pause, he cocked his head to the side and pushed for the real reason of the blonde's visit. "So, whaddya want?"

The demand was simple, and plainly put.

"Out."

"No can do," the god quickly replied, walking away from his shorter statured company.

Before he had moved even a few feet, Cloud appeared in the air before him, his blade unsheathed. Turing away only provoked him to repeat this action until the blue god threw his arms up in exasperation and hear him out.

"I see you picked up that trick well," he growled before admitting defeat. "Fine. _Fine_! What do you want?"

Cloud frowned in thought, wording his approach in his mind before he answered. "I want my old life back. No quirks. No hidden clauses. Nothing. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Ah, now that's not so simple," Hades sighed.

"Human," he quickly followed up. "At least return me to my human form."

Hades hummed lengthily. "Now tell me, kid. What's in it for me?"

Cloud simply held his gaze, not wishing to offer him the slightest chance to dupe him again. He watched as the god appeared to be processing several options, a finger tapping his lips. Bringing the tips of his fingers together, he cast Cloud a sly grin.

"Well, it wouldn't be right to just turn everything back to the way it was. That would be damaging to my credentials. Alas, I was mean to you," he mocked. "How can I make it up to you?"

The blonde mercenary did not appreciate the way he was observed by the god. Indeed, the outcome of the contract was permanent and everlasting. "Do you really want me popping in to 'visit' for the rest of eternity?"

"Geez," Hades shuddered. "Now that you put it like that kid, I'll do you a deal."

When Hades abruptly ended his sentence and offered no more, Cloud pressed for the slightest offer of his former self. "What? What is it?"

"Easy tiger. I'll give you your former self back if you make a sacrifice on your part."

"A sacrifice?" Cloud questioned, genuinely confused.

"Yes. A sacrifice. Are you deaf?" Hades screeched at him, the flames on his head blazing brilliant red if only for a moment. "And we aren't talking your likes of giving up chocolate for lent." An illusion of a chocolate bar appeared above his hand and melted as soon as it materialised. Shaking the offending mixture from his fingers, he stared the blonde down. "Offer me something extravagant. Something to make the rest of eternity interesting for me. Think on it. Surprise me." And with that, the god clicked his fingers and vanished from view.

Cloud stood for a period of time, the final words of Hades ringing in his ears. A sacrifice, and no meagre one at that. He sat on a rock, or what he presumed to be a rock, and mused into the back of his hand. Hades wanted something that meant the world to him. But what? This was no deal he would walk into lightly. Certainly not if the outcome could be like last time. The next few days were to serve torturous.

……

Nyeh? Seems more of a filler chapter to me, but hmm… we need the formalities at times, ne? But good news, I practically have the rest of this all typed up now, so you might get quicker updates. Don't all cheer at once, please! ;) I'm thinking, once a week from now on!

Help? Can anyone gimme insights as to how I can upload this into a better, easy readable format? I ain't a technological heathen… technology just HATES me! No seriously, I'm talking several destroyed computers under my belt!

Reviews! Yay… it's a start, huh? But in response…

About the spelling. Admittingly, I hold my hands up; I did miss the odd one. I ain't perfect! (we wish we could be though!) I have corrected them and I will edit those chapters. I do all the checking myself. I don't have beta readers. Maybe eventually… I don't know. But I do my best for you all! If there are any here, I apoligise, exhausted! But when it comes to the British spelling, now that's fun. All words ending in –ize for you are –ise for me. I'm sorry... the letter z (said ZED!) is sacred and rarely used here! :) And then we have u. oh how we love those u's. Colour. Labour. Favourite. You get the point? Despite us all talking the same language… it differs so much. I had to spend a year in Canada to see that. And then you have the different vocab. Man… that got me into a few predicaments… but that's another story.


	5. Clues from the Past

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

If there are some really bad errors in this chapter, I am really, REALLY sorry. After a 7 hour working day and two 11 hour shifts the day before that… I'm a little exhausted. So, I promised I would update, and I deliver. Sorry once more! Roll on Tuesday. A 12.5 hour shift! ARGH!

Disclaimer: do I get the feeling I'm repeating myself. If you don't know what this is for by now… reread an earlier chapter.

****

……

****

Chapter 5: Clues from the Past.

Having aimlessly wandered from one world to the next, Cloud found himself back in Traverse Town. The fourth district to be precise. After walking for hours through the flowers, it made him realise just how numerous they were. Settling in the quietest corner, he perched on a bench before retreating deeper along the path when unwanted company arrived. Finding himself without adequate seating, he opted for the barest patch of ground. One that consisted of skewed bottles turned his head immediately. But nonetheless, he was able to find one, despite the lonely clump of Forget-me-nots. Trying his hardest not to squash their frail beauty, the soft earth was much more comfortable than the paved path.

He readjusted his cloak repeatedly, peering down at the violet blossoms that argued with him for the sunlight from above. Tilting his own head back, he savoured the warmth that permeated even the toughest hide. Growling lightly in the back of his throat he pummeled his forehead, willing the cogs to work.

It had been almost two weeks since Hades had offered the slightest opening of his former life. Cloud wanted it so badly that now his mind was ready to explode. He wanted a sacrifice. He was more than clear on that. But what to sacrifice? That was what caused him the greatest torment.

Initially, he had posed the temptation of offering his most treasured worldly possessions. The thought of giving up his trusted buster sword or his heavily mastered materia moved him to the core, but he was willing to do so just for a release from this tiresome existence. Slowly he had rejected that idea. It wasn't like Hades didn't have a stash of odd trinkets taken from souls as they passed over. He also considered relinquishing his dark powers back to the god. The inter-dimensional travel was a wonderful perk, not to mention the incredible strength, but if it meant he could reclaim his old life he would be more than willing to reconsider. Thinking of anything that could help, he analysed the god's living conditions.

What more could a power hungry god want? Control? Power? Simply to play god? He had that, for sure. Thousands of souls lived out the remainder of their existence in a place that caused his hair to stand on end. All those that were entombed in the fiery depths were subjected to an eternity of torture. Well, with Hades they certainly were. The longer he spent considering this, the more it seemed obvious. Hades wanted a life for a life. Perhaps upsetting the balance of existence was one thing that he had no manipulation over.

Seeing the faces of past friends and family erupting in his mind, he considered them in turn. The first to cross his thoughts was the ninja Yuffie. The last time he had seen her, she was vastly different from her younger self. Physically mature, but perchance not so mentally. She was annoying at times, he thought. Perhaps with her in the underworld people wouldn't be so fed up with her. Maybe Hades would like a constantly perky soul to keep him company. And then the guilt gripped his untainted heart. She was always so cheerful. So peppy. He couldn't do that. Plus, Hades would find some way to reverse it all. She'd drive him insane. And who would cheer them up with her gone. 'No,' he thought, 'not Yuffie.'

Perhaps someone important to him? The prospect of offering a random soul had been long thrown out the window. Hades would blatantly refuse it, as it would not bother Cloud in the slightest. Slowly, his mind turned to processing all those close to him. Initially, the vision of his mother dominated his senses. She meant everything to him. And more. But where would that get him? He dismissed the idea as soon as it arose. How could he think of such a thing? He adored her; that was no way to tell her how much he cared. And then there was the problem of where she was. Ever since the fall of Hollow Bastion, he had searched high and low for her, hoping to find her one day. Up until the point at which he left that world, he still believed she clung to this life. No. Someone else would have to do.

He then moved on to the others that he thought the world of, and _she_ came to mind. He cringed at the thought but explored its possibilities all the same. Hades would love her. Pretty, pure, and had special connections with the planet itself. How he had admired her from afar for all this time. Long before the fall of Hollow Bastion he had failed to miss her beauty. Even after starting a new life in The Coliseum, it was her memory that helped him through. With years of longing to see her again, he set about finding a way to seek her out. Talking it through with Sephiroth, he was overheard by Hades and couldn't believe his luck a week later. It was then that Hades offered him help. A contract was formed and struck but the events mentioned forthwith would not come to pass for another year or so. In the end, his determination to find her and exploiting the dark side to do so backfired on him. He had finally found her but could not approach her. All thanks to the one who offered to 'help' him.

And then Cloud's thoughts expanded further. What point was there in losing Aeris? He would become human again and she wouldn't be there to be with him. And why should that blue brute be graced with her company? Besides, someone had already attempted to sacrifice her life. There's only so much a girl can take.

Passing thought over the one who tried to kill Aeris, his attention turned to Sephiroth.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered aloud.

That was a pointless cause. Firstly, Sephiroth wasn't exactly human anymore, and secondly, Hades hated the guy. More so after he failed his task. Sephiroth had a power that Hades admired. Unfortunately, he was not able to harness it for his own benefit.

After considering Sephiroth and his inner strength, his train of thought brought him to his final option. This person had something Hades would love. Courage and strength of conviction were what he was noted for, along with a few other, undesirable characteristics. But, on the whole, he made a great fighter and leader, if somewhat reluctantly. Despite having the heart of a lion, he truly had the soul of a man.

But then, what would Hades want with a moody, stoic, and sporadically unbearable Gun-Blade wielder. And what would Leon make of his childhood friend offering his life to the god of the underworld. He'd have a few words to say about that. And then, who would look after Aeris and Yuffie. Would they be able to trust him after being away for so long? Most likely not.

Sighing at his wits end, he thought of his youth and the times he had spent with Leon, or then, Squall. He never spoke of it, but he looked up to the brunette. He was his friend, brother, and idol in one. He had leant a great deal from him, who in turn absorbed his knowledge from books. Anything he offered on life and work with Ansem could keep him enthralled for days. Here was a man who, when younger, didn't think twice about putting his life in the line to save Cloud's when he was foolish enough to endanger himself. The brunette was always one step ahead of the game. Gazing idly around at the flowers, it slowly came to him as he relived that fateful day from their shared pasts.

………………

The early morning sun bathed the castle with its gently glow, its finger like rays probing every window it could find. A bright seam slipped though the smallest crack in the curtains to illuminate the face of the room's sleeping occupant. Rolling away from the window, he buried his head under the pillows to escape it. Once one disturbance had been vanquished, another arose.

A single eye opened and tried to glare at the door and its arrival on the other side. Judging by the way that they hammered on the door, it had to be Cloud. He would have much preferred Rinoa but he doubted she would be back so soon after sneaking away. He smiled at he empty side of the bed and set about ignoring the constant beating on the door.

"Squall, you lazy git. Get up. Time to go. You better not wimp out on me again."

"Wimp out?" he laughed into the pillows. "Sure."

He could hear Cloud sigh with frustration on the other side of the door. "You've already wimped out for the last three weeks. You owe me." He chanced a final time at the door; "Chickenwuss!"

That was enough for Squall. "Who you callin' chickenwuss?" he catcalled back, propping himself up from the covers. "You're gonna die," he added.

A curt chuckle emanated through the door before he retaliated. "Kitchens, in fifteen. Don't be late. Or you'll lose by default."

"I'll give you default," he grumbled, flinging himself into alertness and hastily climbing into his usual leather attire.

Shortly he stood in the kitchen of the wing he lived in. The castle was an enormous place, but it was their home nonetheless. The girls, Rinoa, Aeris, and that little annoying kid, who called herself a ninja, lived on the adjoining wing. It was close enough for him to sneak to her room yet far enough away for anyone to suspect anything. On numerous occasions he had encouraged Cloud to visit his admired one, but he wouldn't. For some reason or other, he always refused.

Breakfast lay where it had been served. Since Cloud was the only one of the pair with a surviving relative, his mother always took it upon herself to make Squall feel at home. He loved this place. Families lived in separate units on each floor, but anyone was welcome to pop by. Helping himself to pancakes, he heard his friend enter. Nodding with a mouthful, he attempted to add coffee to the mixture.

"Ready?"

Squall only held up a finger, indicating for a moment to digest that which was yet to make it to his stomach. Slowing with his chewing, he simply observed his friend.

Cloud had changed so much in the eight years he had known him. He was no longer puny, but he wasn't your tallest fighter either. Nonetheless, he had filled out best a thirteen-year-old could. Leaning against the counter, he appeared to be a normal teenager, dressed in casual clothes and with unruly hair. Unfortunately for Cloud, there was little he could do about the latter. The ponytail had long gone, but the spikes had grown as he had. He seemed almost cocky as he folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to one side, sending the spikes into an array of dance moves. His eyes failed to change. Still they peeked from underneath the mass of golden fringe with their strange cerulean glow. They shone with a greater intensity ever since his accident with Sephiroth. The time where he had chased the silver haired one to the forbidden Makou spring. Since then, he had become stronger, and _much_ better with magic.

As he swallowed the last mouthful of his breakfast, Cloud was almost ready to go. He groaned and rolled his eyes when Squall curled his fingers round the mug of coffee, smirking whilst he took a lengthy sip. Realising he had a few more moments to wait, he pulled up a chair and slouched at the table. Unbeknownst to Squall, he studied the brunette though his fringe, appearing to have his gaze downcast the entire time he was seated.

Squall had now taken to staring unfocussed out the window. There were no prizes for guessing whom he thought of. When a flicker of a smile crept across his scarred face, he was certain it was she on his mind.

They had been dating for a long time. Too long back for Cloud to remember exactly. He envied Squall for it. Whenever Rinoa was by his side, they appeared _meant_ for each other. She was one of the few things that brought fire to his expression. Deep sapphires continued to sparkle as his friend's memory tiptoed back to the previous evening's activities. Cloud had no idea what he was thinking about; he was just pleased his friend was content. Whenever Squall was angry or generally under the weather, his deep blue eyes appeared so cold.

Whilst Squall took his delayed time with his drink, Cloud's thoughts wondered once more. What was it like to have a girlfriend. Sure, Squall was seventeen, barely. He was more 'mature'. Supposedly. He only ever hated him for the fact that he knew more and had a greater experience of life. He too wanted that. He wanted in on the studies that Ansem performed on these 'dark creatures' as he called them. But no, he was too young. For now, only Squall could join. He scowled into his folded arms and chose to follow a path of more joyous thoughts.

Aeris, Rinoa's neighbour. Now she was something. All the other kids thought her strange at school but he was attracted to her. She was different. Alluring almost. On the up side, he thought she was kinda nice. They'd been friends for the longest time. Both outcasts, she managed to keep his feet on the floor and out of the headmaster's office. Well, most of the time. Obviously his face betrayed him and informed Squall of his train of thought.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Huh?" he snapped his head up, the finger he chewed on poised in mid air. "Who?" he bumbled. "No I wasn't. What makes you say that?"

Squall chuckled and shook his head. "Your face said it all," he grinned further, dropping his cup into the sink. "Set?" he asked rhetorically whilst picking his blade up from its usual dumping spot on the cupboard tops.

Cloud sighed. "Yeah. Betta tell me muvver I's off."

Squall could only roll his eyes as the blonde shuffled to find her. Still, part of him wished he too could have family that cared for him altruistically. Commencing the walk to the frozen walkway, he dawdled with the intention that Cloud could catch up.

Rarely they talked on the way to their secret sparring grounds. That was fine for them both. There were fewer disturbances while they psyched themselves for the upcoming match. It also allowed them to admire the beauty of their surroundings. However, they could never admit this to the other. That wasn't very manly. But it was. The ice was deceptive. Like many things, its danger was hidden in its beauty. Sucking you in and before you realised it, it was too late. The waterfalls merely added to the splendor. Yet they too, masked their ferocity. The temperature of them was enough to snatch your life away in minutes, let alone your breath. And still, it provided the best environment for them to hone their skills.

Standing upon one of the many moving ice platforms, they prepared themselves whilst taking in the rapidly altering scenery. Cloud wasted no time in lifting his blade and commenced swirling it about his head. Many often accused him of showing off and displaying his techniques, but they failed to take into consideration the length of his blade. Anyone who possessed a weapon of such a size would need to adjust and fine-tweak before they dueled. Squall was reminded of Sephiroth and his lengthy weapon. Both were similar in several ways.

Squall stooped and polished the flat of his blade with the cuff of his jacket. Looking up, Cloud returned the gaze as he leant upon the hilt of his sword. A solitary raised eyebrow informed him of his readiness.

The brunette did not stand speedily. Rather, he took his time about it. Slicing the air to his right, he slung the blade back to slash the vacant space between him and his battle partner. Performing a few additional preparatory moves, a clearing of the throat on Cloud's behalf diverted his attention back to the more pressing matters at hand.

"Don't hold back," Cloud growled as he lifted the blade to a horizontal position that obscured half of his face. Inwardly, Squall was mildly impressed at his ability to keep the blade aloft by means of the hilt alone. He knew all too well of the blade's impressionable weight.

"I won't."

He never needed to. Although his dueling partner was three years his junior, his skills were beyond his years. There was never a slow moment between them. The sound of metal upon metal resounded throughout the otherwise vacant chasm. Blow after blow rained down on the other's form, each quickly performing evasive manoeuvers before delivering their own retaliation. Neither sustained the slightest injury despite the danger involved with regularly sharpened blades. With each of them focussed upon the goal of victory, neither even acknowledged the passing of a shadow way above their heads, heading for the castle.

Squall drove Cloud to the edge of their platform, pressing him into submission. Cloud would consider no such option. Standing his ground, he battled on whilst teetering precariously on the edge. Squall used repeated, exaggerated sweeping arcs in a last ditch attempt to claim his prize. Cloud's footing finally gave way, sending him toppling from the edge to the frozen waters below.

Plunging into the dark depths offered more than a friendly wake-up call. Ice cold water filled his ears, muffling the world around him. Dark shapes swam below him, but they did not matter. He refused to give up so easily. All he had to do was reach the only patch of dry ground around. Despite having lost his footing, his grip on his trusted sword remained. Proving only a minor hindrance, he swam to shallow waters before wading towards the bank. A sharp splash from behind caused him to instinctively swing his blade in the direction of the disturbance.

Squall strove to reach out to his friend before he fell. Peering over the lip of the platform, he witnessed the dying splash from Cloud's descent. An indistinct outline rippled below the surface, striving for shore. He did not wish to call victory so easily and Cloud would protest at the unfairness of it all. Leaping from platform to platform, he bore down on the shallow depths at the reach of the chasm, intending to give him a fight he would never forget. Little did he realise the significance of his thoughts.

Cloud may not have seen him leap from the rocks above but he was more than ready at his arrival. Cold from his brief dip, it served to drive him harder towards his goal. Squall enjoyed it when anger fuelled him; he had to keep his wits about him more. There was the slim chance he could flip like he did that one time and left him scarred for life. Still, he would prove hard to beat. And it was a challenge he would gladly accept.

Cloud attacked relentlessly, raining strike after blow on his friend. The momentum alone that his blade carried could cause Squall to stumble, if only in the slightest. Spurred on by his disapproval at his dunking, the added power gave him the edge. As Squall reluctantly began considering his first defeat, things took a turn towards unusual.

Simultaneously, both of them were thrown from their feet, falling unceremoniously on elbows and faces. Squall pushed himself up with his hands to a seated position whilst Cloud pounded the floor in frustration.

"I ALMOST HAD YOU!" he hollered, looking towards his friend.

Squall frowned as Cloud's face dropped from looking past him and out of the valley. Tilting his head back revealed the same to him.

Black storm clouds swirled across a purple sky. Lightning rained above their heads, terrifying all that remained at the castle. Squall leapt to his feet whilst Cloud scrabbled away from the chasm wall.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, careering into Squall's legs and almost sending him flat on his face. "What's that?" he jabbed a finger towards a small, dark corner.

They both watched as a pair of yellow slits pierced the darkness, gaining form in mid air. Now standing, Cloud matched Squall's step from this unknown entity. Yellow slits developed into golden orbs that absorbed from its surroundings. As it crept towards their position, they could make out more of its being. Repeatedly it swung its head from side to side, a pair of jagged antennae bobbing atop of golden dish plates. Its posture was hunched, keeping as low to the ground as possible before it was swallowed by the rock.

"No way!" Cloud gasped as the black shape homed in on them.

"It moves like a shadow," Squall pondered aloud.

"Well, it ain't my shadow!" Cloud protested, lifting a foot off the ground and making sure that his shadow was indeed still there. In this midst of this action, a movement from the side caught his attention. "Holy shit," he cursed, spinning to face the apparition, "there's another."

Slowly the pair began to circumspect the area only to find they were surrounded. They were innumerable. Swinging their blades at them served only to make them pause, almost wrinkling their non-existent noses in distaste, before they advanced once more. Deciding this was a battle he couldn't win, Squall scaled the closet platform with Cloud hot on his heels.

As they made headway, Cloud chanced a backward glance. He only saw the error of his ways when his feet became crossed and he tripped. Squall heard the dull thud of chest on stone and whipped about to face him. His eyes could only widen at what he saw.

The very same ghosts from before oozed from the ground and swiftly moved in on his downed companion. Cloud fought them off as best he could, choosing to moving away from the main group of them. None appeared to notice Squall. One in particular paid Cloud a great deal of attention. Despite him scrabbling away on all fours, it remained perched on his back, groping its way to his chest.

Futile was his attempt to remove the offending apparition that now pawed at his chest. Clawed fingers sank through his clothes and under his skin. From the sharp intake of breath, Squall concluded its icy touch had indeed made contact. When more of its arms vanished into his torso and abdomen, his friend's face twisted into a grimace of pain and slight fear.

Before Squall realised his actions, he pounced on his friend, intending to remove the offending pest. Flailing his hands at the dark shadow on Cloud's chest, his fists passed clean through its body. It served to unnerve the creature nonetheless. Scuttling a short distance away, it prepared to reclaim its victim.

Aiding a woozy Cloud to his feet, Squall had to shake him vigorously before he gave any indication of alertness. Even when he did come round, he clutched at his chest and wheezed heavily.

"We better get out of here," Squall reasoned, dragging Cloud away yet still eyeing the twitching masses.

"They have no hearts," Cloud uttered, glaring at them as the pair passed. Squall thought his revelation was absurd but another development struck him; they no longer pressed forward. Instead, they hung back and parted as they struggled through. For some reason they were much more interested with Cloud. As they reached the entrance to the chasm, they could see nothing but darkness. The ice walkway was the last place they had sought.

"They're at the castle," Squall pointed out.

"They're killing everyone," Cloud grabbed at his T-shirt again. "I can see it." Suddenly he stood bolt upright, almost sending Squall flying. "They're after my mother," he screamed, taking off at full pelt towards the castle.

"Let's be rational about this," Squall pleaded, failing to slow his pace.

"They want Rinoa as well," the speeding blonde called back. Squall needed no second telling. Soon he was close behind.

As they reached the castle, the number of strange creatures grew. Gradually, they assumed different forms and varying attack patterns. Realising their blades could vanquish them for a short time; there was little that could slow their determination.

The castle's courtyard had to be the only place they hadn't conquered. Indeed, there was truth to the statement 'safety in numbers.' Almost the entire population of Hollow Bastion was assembled here, being herded onto numerous, ugly looking ships. From time to time one would lift off vertically and zoom away to a blip on the horizon.

The pair strained over the tall walls, looking for friends and family. "There!" Cloud yelled, deafening Squall from his closeness. "I can see Yuffie."

Indeed, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She stood alone, isolated in the crowd, huddled small and evidently sobbing to herself. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. As they made their way to her, another familiar face appeared.

"Aeris," Squall gasped from his exertion, "where are her parents?" as he grabbed the small ninja-in-training by the wrists and yanked her from certain trampling. Instinctively, she wrapped her small arms about his waist, burying her face into his sodden jacket and weeping endlessly.

Aeris could only reply with confusion in her eyes. "Cloud…" she bit out, finally suppressing her quivering lip for only a second.

Squall looked over his shoulder expecting to see gold spikes in his line of vision. "He was right here," he murmured. Shortly, his voice caught their attention from the other direction.

"My mother. Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her," Aeris swallowed her fear.

"Rinoa…" Squall straightened up, searching for her head in the crowds.

"I haven't seen anyone I know, except you," Aeris could barely hold back from sobbing.

Squall slowly prised Yuffie's vice grip from his back and tried to force the struggling youngster on to Aeris. She was having none of it.

"I'm scared," she whimpered as he knelt to face her. "Don't go away," she pleaded with wide brown eyes.

"I won't," he tried to sooth her, feeling slightly ridiculous. Now was not the time to play brooding. "Stay with Aeris, she'll look after you." As soon as her name was mentioned, she looked to Cloud with fear in her emerald eyes. He did not see, for he scoured the crowd from his place, striving for the faintest glimpse of the one he sought. "Cloud and I will go look for Rinoa and the others. Don't wait for us. We WILL come back. Get on the next ship and go. Don't wait for us."

The frightened pair clung to each other for support. Squall clicked his fingers before Cloud's eyes to focus his attention. When their eyes met, the emotion storming within the cerulean was something he had not experienced. Not yet, anyway. Nodding in silence, he followed the brunette, only looking back when he was distracted.

A warm touch encompassed his wrist, filling him with hope. Looking at the limb in question revealed the hand to be feminine. Following the arm back to its owner, he met Aeris's gaze. He frowned lightly; he saw a look in her eyes that had never been used for him before. He strove to return the gentle squeeze but the jostling crowd separated her from his view. Slowly, he could feel his fingers slip away from her warm caress. Unable to fight his way back to her, he sped off towards his home.

He reached his quarters alone; Squall was nowhere to be seen. As he hurtled down the corridor that led to his family unit, he failed to witness the scorched decoration about him. He certainly didn't notice the overwhelming stench of burnt timber. Reaching the door to his home, the intense heat singed the very hairs from his body.

Disregarding danger, he threw himself at the smoldering door. As he fell to the floor on a mattress of cinders, smoke billowed out into the corridor. Flames licked at his ear lobes whilst he peered though his fingers at the sea of red and orange. He leapt to his feet, dancing from side to side, debating on which way to go whilst calling for the one he sought. He tried to make it to her room, but he was restricted from behind.

"Lemme go!" he wailed upon witnessing Squall restraining him by the collar.

"And let you kill yourself? No," he argued.

"I have to get to her."

"She won't be here. No one can survive this heat," he shouted in reasoning, feeling the flames boil the blood in his veins. "She's probably in the courtyard waiting for you." He hoped this was true. There was no way he could let his friend plunge into a wall of flames only to find it in vain.

Cloud reluctantly ceased his struggles, coming to terms with the possible verity of his comment. If she were still in there… well, it wouldn't bear thinking about. "Rinoa…" he choked.

"She wasn't in her quarters," Squall replied. "I don't know where she is."

"The chapel," Cloud sighed in revelation, glad that his friend had now stopped twitching with distress.

Squall could only shake a finger at him in agreement. "Yes. She was always up there. Hell, even your mother could be up there." A smile of hope lit up both their faces as they sped through the castle, seeking means to ascend to a higher floor. As they headed for the stairs, a stern voice called from nearby.

"You pair of fking idiots! What in shits name do you think you are doing?" Cloud made to explain, but the elder man spoke up once more. "Shut your bollocking trap and get them fking feet moving to the courtyard. Fked if I'm waiting for you. Once my ship's full, I'm getting the fk outa here."

"We'll be right there," Squall cried, bolting away before the foul-mouthed pilot made a grab for him. Unfortunately for Cloud, he was just too slow.

"Screw you," the pilot screamed when a golden head ploughed into his chin. "Arsehole," he grumbled as the younger of the two stumbled after his friend. Deciding that giving chase wasn't the best option, he resorted to seeking out reinforcements to, if they had to, drag the pair kicking and screaming by their ankles. This was no place for children to play.

Reaching their destination left them to ponder if it had really been worthwhile. The passageway to the chapel was devoid of life. Dark shapes swirled behind stained glass, but still they pressed forwards. Dust trickled unnoticed from the cracks in the high ceiling, accompanied with intensifying creaks. Sensing something was missing; they both paused and gazed around the eerie chamber.

"She's not here," Squall hissed, the slightest ounce of panic in his voice.

"Hey," Cloud tried to be optimistic in the bleak circumstances, "at least there ain't any of them sneaky things. Maybe she's on a ship and left already?"

Squall sighed in thought. "Perhaps. Her parents have left already, someone told me that."

"There you go," Cloud faked cheerfulness. "Whose parents would leave without them?" Squall glanced sideways as the blonde's face creased into a frown. "Where could she be?"

"Waiting for you?" the brunette offered, yet being of no help. Cloud pouted in frustration and faced the way they had come from. They silently met the other's gaze and decided they had had enough of the dying atmosphere. Heading for the exit, the reason for the falling dust made itself apparent.

Squall shoved his friend out of the path of the falling ceiling whilst throwing himself in the opposite direction. Heaving himself to his feet and dusting himself off, he looked to where his friend had been last. Luckily, he was visible and appeared unscathed. He too lifted himself up and peered groggily about. His head snapped upwards when the creaking resumed once more.

Squall had to leap aside again whilst Cloud scrabbled desperately out of its path. The accumulated weight was simply too great for the now trashed chapel floor, for it fell through to the floors below, leaving gaping holes where beautiful tiles once lay. Looking for the blonde a second time left him to realise that this time he wasn't so lucky. The faintest hint of gold protruded amidst twisted metal girders and rubble. Otherwise, he was buried alive.

It took all his strength to remove the offending support beam. Even then, pale skin had been given a fine coating of plaster dust that almost mummified his bruised form. Where blood oozed from broken skin, a curious mixture of the two arose. Debris littered the floor around them, but Cloud failed to focus on it. Still dazed from the repeated bombardment, his vision wasn't at all good. Slowly the world around him solidified yet his insides still felt unstable. Resisting the urge to retch, he groaned laboriously instead.

Scanning his friend's position, Squall noticed that his left arm was still submerged in building material. Before he could even attempt to relieve him from his trapped position, Cloud tried to right himself. This only served to bring his innards inline with the outside by means of excruciating pain, especially where his left arm was concerned. It felt like he clutched at a concrete pillow that certainly wasn't as comfortable as a feather one.

"Keep still," was all Squall could think of. "We have to get you out of here. I just have to…"

"No," Cloud cut him off. He explained further when his friend cast him a confused look. "Go, it's not worth it. Save yourself."

Squall shook his head, refusing to consider the thought. "No," he spoke with intent. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You have to," Cloud yelled, striving for an excuse and eventually finding one. "You can't do it alone."

"Don't call me weak," Squall snarled, tossing rubble aside. He lost his balance temporarily when another gaping skylight was created for the floor below. Looking back, the look of agony subsided from paled features.

Cloud now fought desperately to find an excuse to send his friend away. At least if one of them… he couldn't think further on these lines.

"Maybe," he winced as he cemented his ploy; "you can get that girder from over there and prise this rock off my arm."

Nodding in agreement, Squall turned to where Cloud indicated. "Where?" he looked back.

"Over there," Cloud added determinedly. When the brunette turned once more, he aimed to position him where he wanted him. "Over there. Go forwards a little. Great, now left a bit," he urged. Squall looked back once more, increasingly confused and lost with the blonde's directions.

"I don't see it."

"Bend down a little," Cloud insisted, lifting his foot marginally.

Squall did as instructed and crouched, albeit close to the recently opened hole. Bending his leg and pulling his foot back, Cloud prepared to enact his plan. Kicking out as hard as he could, given his condition, his brown boot made solid contact in the small of the brunette's back.

Squall had a fraction of a second to witness the look of apology on Cloud's dusty face before the ceiling of the room below snatched him from view. A second ceiling sped past before another, and yet another. The final thing he saw was his blade spiraling down to clatter by his side before his vision faded.

Cloud slumped back onto a bed of rubble and stone. His arm was still pinned above his head and the life was beginning to fade from it. He lay in silence, praying someone would come, if not for him at least for Squall. Some several minutes later, his prayers were answered.

"Here, ain't this the one you were talking about?"

"Holy fk," the voice from before came up, faint from the many floors below. "I think it pissin' well is."

"This place doesn't look safe," a third voice reached him as they evidently scoured the damage.

"Looks like the entire place is going to collapse. We have to get out of here. Now," the first one spoke again.

"Give me a hand," a fourth pressed.

"Now hold on one frickin' minute. There were two of them. Where's the other?"

"_We_ haven't the time to look for him. Perhaps he went for help."

"Aye. Fk," the pilot cursed once more. "That spiky haired punk wasn't all stupid. Perhaps them spikes were something other than hair."

Cloud heard them groan as they heaved an unconscious body from amidst a pile of rubble. He heard them slowly move away. He felt dejected that they appeared not to even have looked for him. Little did he know that a second search party sought for him. Sighing and closing his eyes against the pain, he was unseeing of the chapel tower bearing down on his broken form.

………………

Burying his face in his hands, he pulled at his hair. Still, to this day, it pained him to relive the events of that day. Squall had been saved and he hadn't. Cid had found the girls, adamant to remain until the pair returned. Aeris had to be dragged onto the ship when they couldn't find him. In the end, they had left without him, leaving him alone in a castle overrun with evil. As for the events after the tower collapse, he remembered little, except pain. And lots of it. Skimming over it all again, his face fell as he realised the out-come of his plight. How he hadn't seen it earlier was beyond him. In a way, it wasn't. Leon had been willing to sacrifice for those he cared for, no thoughts spared. He couldn't help but feel guilty about his selfishness. That was the answer: himself.

"All I ever wanted was my humanity," he thought aloud. "And I want it more than anything. Knowing Hades, I won't get it. All I have to do," he sighed, "is offer my own life."

Drastic, yes. Foolish, no. The contract would be ended, but he would only go from one hell to another. Rising to his feet, he raised his claw hand and created a portal to the underworld. Hesitantly, he swallowed his anxiety and stepped, once more, away from his nearest and dearest. Perhaps, never to return to them again.

……

And that's the beauty of poetic licence. Where the blanks are, we can simply fill in with our own work. Not that I believe this is the actual course of events, it just goes here. A little flash back doesn't hurt does it?! Next chapter, things really start to get interesting. In a weeks time, hopefully! That is, if some flamin nutter doesn't knock me from my bike in rush hour traffic. I swear, they are maniacs in cars. Oh, Cloud calls Squall a "git" at one point. I often use it to mean idiot, or moron! Gotta love British slang!


	6. So Near and yet So Far

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

If anyone offers you to do 12 hours in one shift… tell them no! hahaha! And for today's entertainment, a burnt out car in the car park… lol. Life is full of strange surprises. Again, the same warnings, tho this time I feel like a zombie. Cue gurgling sounds.

Disclaimer: groans somehow, I get this odd feeling I repeat myself to exhaustion here. DON'T OWN IT! K? Well... I got the games, but that doesn't count! I can dream can't I?

****

……

****

Chapter 6: So Near and yet So Far.

Normally it was never hard to find Hades in the vast Underworld. This time, however, he was nowhere to be seen. Having traipsed through crevice and canyon, the blue god had simply vanished without a trace. To add to it all, there wasn't a single soul in sight. No skeletonised hands reached out to tug on his cape and no hollow faces followed him from the shadows. There was simply no one there. Neither living nor dead.

Growling in frustration, he was tempted to walk away with his life intact. Turning to leave, he was startled. Hades sat in a mock throne, leaning upon a hand whilst tapping the armrest with the other. Cloud had never seen him look so pleased with himself, nor so deathly calm. Simply remaining where he stood, his open jaw was concealed by his cloak.

"Made up your mind?" the god gloated before him. Cloud merely closed his mouth, swallowed, and nodded. "So you have made your choice."

"Yes," Cloud croaked rather than stated.

The god unnerved him with the absence of his usual banter. He rose silently from his seat and glided from the open space. Cloud was enticed to bolt in the other direction but it needed to be done. Following after him he was led deeper into his lair.

"Enlighten me," he sneered from the far side of the Dias. "What do you offer me?"

Sighing away his nerves, Cloud made his offer. "Myself. I offer you my life as an end to my contract."

Hades raised a blue eyebrow beneath locks of flaming blue. In this light he appeared increasingly menacing and sinister. Very much like Ansem. Cloud almost fell backwards, startled by the demonic grin that slit his head in two. "My, kid. What a generous offer," he beamed.

When he continued to smirk without further words, Cloud felt that he hadn't been heard properly. Attempting a second chance, he pleaded his case once more. "I want to sacrifice my life. End my suffering. Take my powers. Finish it all."

"I heard you the first time," the beam slid into a grimace. "I might not walk amongst the living but I'm not deaf, you know." He marched from behind the high table to face the blonde. "Say, why don't you amaze me with your reasoning."

Cerulean eyes sought solace from cold marble. Lifting his gaze, he commenced his plea. "No one sees me for who I am. All they see is a hideous creature covered in hide and fur. No one will miss me. All bar one have not seen me in nine years and presume me dead. Give them closure after all these years. Put their minds to rest: let them grieve. Return my human body to them."

Hades almost scowled fiercely at the young man before him. All that he could see was a golden crown, the remainder of his spikes cast earthward. Annoyed could not begin to explain his expression. The blood red flames on his head did little to detract from that fact.

"Oh my heart bleeds," he spat, causing the blonde's head to lift cautiously with a frown. "No, seriously. You're killing me here," he wailed, waving his arms demonically. "Fine," he screeched into the domed cave ceiling, fists clawed, "FINE! Here's my 'Act of Humanity' for the millennium."

Cloud watched the dismissed god pace back to the far side of the Dias, muttering away to himself.

"Damn them. Damn them all to hell. Maybe not, that would only send them here. Next time we have a Gods' convention, I'm voting to scrap that 'Selfless Acts of Redemption' clause. Luckily," he mused into tapping finger tips, "few think like idiot boy here. But, I still can have a little fun before I'm done." Cloud did not quite like his goading tone, nor the glint he wore in his eyes.

"What?" he stammered when the blue one continued to stare him down.

"Well," he finally spoke, "An end to your life in such a miserable location wouldn't be right for a world-saving mercenary as yourself. Why not die somewhere more fitting?"

He didn't like where this was going, or the manner in which Hades skipped from the room. He did not object as Hades lifted his claw arm and summoned a portal to a place he more than recognised.

"It won't hurt at all," he snickered into his ear as he stared aghast at the rapidly assembling equipment in the plaza on the other side of the opening. "But those who get to watch your execution might feel the pinch," he concluded, shoving the blonde closer to his impending doom.

………………

For a change, Yuffie simply sat and observed the world pass her by. Two weeks had passed since she glimpsed a face of old, and since then he had never left her mind. Aeris had noticed a change in the ninja's attitude, but Yuffie did all that could be done to play it down. The incident at the hidden waterway served as the perfect excuse. As she dangled her legs over the edge of the building, she watched the frenzied preparations far below.

The roof of the Gizmo Shop was a quiet location. If Leon really didn't want to be found he would sneak up here with only the bell for company. Yuffie would often follow him up here and observe him from the shadows, not daring to interrupt his thoughts. On this occasion she sought solitude herself, but quiet reflection was now the last thing on her mind. She was much more interested in the developing gallows below.

"An execution huh?"

The voice from behind was unexpected. Yuffie jumped and twisted to face her disturber. She blinked rapidly at Leon, her heart rate slowing as she sighed from relief and annoyance. "And? What do you want?"

"Aeris asked me to check on you. She's worried."

"As usual."

"Yuffie," he lightly scolded her, "you gave her quite the fright. She thinks you're still affected by it."

"Well, I'm not," she grumped. "I'm just… thinking."

"About this?" he indicated below him.

"No," she scowled. "I wonder where Cloud is."

The brunette faltered by her side where he now sat. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

"He's been alive all this time?"

Sapphires shifted sideways to observe the pensive youngster. "Apparently so."

"But how?" she continued. "We all thought he was dead. We left in Hollow Bastion!" she wailed in realisation.

"I couldn't tell them where he was," Leon averted his gaze back to the preparations below. "I was knocked unconscious."

"But why didn't they find him?" she twisted to face him. Calmly turning his head to face her, he couldn't help but feel for her with distress etched into her face. "He was with you. He was left for dead. No wonder he never came back."

Leon's face creased into confusion. "Moments after they moved me the chapel tower collapsed. There are few who could survive that."

Yuffie pouted. "I thought about Hollow Bastion a lot after we came here. When Cloud never came, I began to believe he never made it."

"But…?" Leon sensed there was more.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered.

"Doesn't it?"

"He's not here is he?" she snapped. "He's changed. He's a beast, not a human. Only the dark side does things like that to you. He's not the person we remember. We can't trust him."

"Is that why you haven't told Aeris about what you saw?"

Folding her arms across her chest, she appeared beyond her years. That is until Leon witnessed the scowl on her face. "No one deserves love like that. Not a friend of the Heartless. It would kill her. It's all the better that she is led to believe that he died all them years ago."

Leon spoke in hushed tones, despite the slim chance of being over heard. "What about the other week? She says she heard him."

"Tell her it's a figment of her imagination. Nine years is a long time. People can change in shorter times."

Leon dared not voice his opinions on that matter. The truth in her words knew no bounds. Indeed, in the space of two short weeks, the raven-haired youngster had done just that. And she had grown more beautiful.

Beautiful? Leon shook his head and tried to dismiss the peculiar thought.

Yuffie glanced sideways, amused by Leon's odd torment. It was internal, as usual. A haze of blue from below startled both of them back to the plaza.

"I don't believe it," Leon gasped, Yuffie echoing his thoughts.

"Oh my gaud! Is that Hades?" Leon could only nod in agreement before she continued. "I thought travel between worlds was blocked after Sora defeated Ansem?"

"It was," Leon pondered aloud. "But Cloud can travel still."

"The heartless… figures."

"He's not a heartless," Leon growled by her side.

"He's in league with them. So he is."

Leon shrugged and rolled his eyes. Heaving himself to his feet, he cast one final glance to the hustle below.

"Why is Hades here?" Yuffie questioned.

"Probably to collect the soul of the soon to be deceased."

Yuffie glanced at Leon. "Big words. Ain't you clever!"

Leon was taken aback by her reversion to her former self. He would have commented on this but the entity by Hades' side gripped his attention. "What _is_ that?" he murmured.

"It's beasty," Yuffie chirruped. "Leon," she looked up at him, "it's beasty. Yo Leon, you okay?"

"_That's_ what you see?" he could not hide his surprise. "It can't be Cloud."

"That's the thing you were always talking to. Hang on," she gabbled rapidly. "Cloud? That's Cloud! What's he doing? I knew it," she folded her arms across her chest. "And he's not a heartless? Look at who he's with."

'Why can't I see him?' Leon thought. Slowly, the verity of the situation dawned on him. "No. Hades is not _with_ him. He's going to _kill_ him. Hades is going to kill Cloud."

Yuffie's jaw fell as she looked back to the finally completed gallows. "But why?" she twisted to face Leon again, only to witness him leap from the roof and scale the ladders. Snatching one last glance, she bolted after him, also intending to find out what was going on.

By time they reached the second district, quite a crowd had gathered. Most were curious as to what was going on whilst others appeared to await the show with morbid curiosity. Armed and ready for action, Leon and Yuffie found Aeris in the midst of the throng, looking genuinely puzzled.

"What's going on?" she looked to Leon. Upon seeing their armoury, her frown intensified. "Yuffie! Why?"

"Hades. Badass needs a good beating," she crouched, preparing to hurl herself at the stage.

"No need," Leon enforced, watching as the ninja stood up, grinning. "I don't think Hades is here for business. This looks like a holiday."

"Who's he killing?" a voice from their left called out.

"Dunno, but the show better start soon!" a second shouted from the right.

"Hades is here for an execution?" Aeris gasped.

"It would appear so," Leon muttered stoically. "I can't see them now."

"Them?" Aeris was puzzled by his comment.

"Beasty is here!" Aeris looked at Yuffie aghast. "Honestly," Yuffie emphasised, "and he's the offering!"

"Good," Aeris almost spat venomously, drawing an unseen look of surprise from Leon. "One less heartless makes the world a safer place."

Leon cloud not believe his own ears when Yuffie muttered, "I agree," to her comment. Dragging her aside, he hissed in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't tell her who it really is. You thought you could trust Ansem."

"But I didn't grow up with Ansem."

"But you thought he was good," she stomped, heading back to Aeris and leaving him with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"I can't watch," Aeris covered her face with her hands. "But I long for the end of evil."

"Amen," Yuffie scowled at the returning brunette. "When's the show gonna start?" she questioned, holstering her weapon.

Leon was close to gawping at the pair. Looking back to the hastily, yet well crafted platform, he could not quite believe what he saw. Before his own eyes was what he had only ever seen as a reflection. Surely it was Cloud, but in the form that others saw him. He had little time to ponder about his novel appearance. He was sure that soon enough the reasons for it all would be revealed.

The crowd booed and jeered at Cloud as he walked to the centre of the platform to where Hades stood. Leon noted how he shuffled, ignoring the chants of the people staring him down. His head was bowed, his frame wracked with weariness. Slowly, Leon concluded that he must have given up. He no longer wished for this life and had opted for another. Fighting his way through the crowd, he stood directly in front of him, his arms resting on the untreated wooden surface.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Cloud's shins, almost drowned out by the crowds' growing thirst for death.

Cerulean eyes barely shone beneath heavy eyebrows. He tried to converse with the brunette, but was only heard by means of grunts.

"What?" Leon frowned, "I can't understand that."

"Go away," he only just made out, unable to read his lips that were buried in the cape, which had suddenly reappeared. Slowly taking in his entire form, Leon realised he had regained his human appearance. His hair no longer stood erect. Rather it drooped lifelessly, all shine gone. His eyes, too, had lost their sparkle. His shoulders were slumped, deepening the shadows beneath his eyes. Even the cloak he sported appeared much more tattered than usual.

"Why?" was all that Leon could think of as an adequate reply.

"Because," the dejected blonde kicked sawdust towards the brunette to drive him away from the stage. To prevent him returning and potentially persuade him to change his mind, he dawdled to stand by Hades' side, his bestial form swallowing his human one.

'So that was it,' Leon pondered. It had always intrigued him as to why it was only him that could see him. Who controlled that? Was he able to see through to who Cloud really was? Or did Cloud willingly reveal himself to a very select few. When Yuffie and Aeris pulled him away by means of an arm each, he realised time was running out for him to discover why. Trying to object verbally, the pair were having none of it.

"Will you quit aggravating that thing," Yuffie wailed, standing on his feet.

"She has a point," Aeris quietly added. "Why do you associate with that creature."

Leon glared from one to the other, feeling there was no use in arguing with them. Throwing his arms up in the air and releasing their grasp on him, he walked away from them. Huffing loudly, Yuffie turned back to the stage, Aeris taking a few moments longer but keeping her gaze on the cobbles.

"Glad you could all make it," the usual enthusiastic tone of the undead god floated above the crowd. "Have we got a treat for you today. Don't be shy, kid. Say hello to your audience," he slapped a forceful hand on his furred back.

The catcalls and jeers were deafening as Cloud stepped froward. In his weariness, he heard little. All he longed for was the inevitable to be over. He searched for the brunette, but could only see the top of Aeris's head and Yuffie's scowl. Bowing his head again, he sighed forlorn.

"Who wants an execution?" Hades cheered by his side, yanking Cloud's right arm into the air. The chants erupted off the scale. "Well, I'm here to give you one. Now, let the festivities begin.

Glancing from the corner of his eye, he caught the blue god retreating to the far reaches of the platform. Cloud was now centre stage and in the limelight. "Oh gaud," he murmured into his collar.

The tingling was almost unnoticeable at first. As it sank deeper into his boots, it caused him increasing discomfort. By time the pain reached his ankles, he couldn't ignore it any longer. Looking down he witnessed the beginning of his proposed end.

A black shadow almost swallowed his feet but the ground still remained firm. Tendrils snaked in and out of the eyelets of his boots. His boots? Moments ago he was barefoot with the most hideous feet this side of Cid's airship. As the tendrils tickled the hems of his trousers, the pain followed its path. He began to wonder if death was meant to be like this.

Startled gasps from the crowd caused him to snap his head up. His feet had now been engulfed from view so he felt like he wasn't missing anything. He witnessed green eyes drenched with confusion shining in his direction. As the tendrils crept around his shins and thighs, he realised something wasn't right. He twisted on the spot to find Hades. Sure enough he was still there, gloating in the corner. He swiveled back, his feet now glued to the floor. So that ruled out running.

The pain slowly became unbearable. It was almost to his waist now. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists against the agony. The crowd was going wild, but he didn't care. He couldn't hear their frenzied cries, only see them leaping about. As the cloud of black raised from his feet to his shins, he failed to see the collective dropping of jaws from his audience.

"What is that?" Aeris gasped upon seeing a pair of human feet.

Yuffie nervously glanced from Aeris to the platform, also spotting pink toes beneath a storming nebula that now enveloped his body from knees to navel. As the mist rose and grieved him further, Yuffie whispered, "He's returning."

"It's human?" Aeris clamped her hands to her moth. "That monster is really human? No. This can't be," she wailed in panic, wishing for the torment to end.

"What's going on?" Leon squeezed between the pair. "Huh?" he bumbled as Aeris gripped his collar and buried her head beneath his chin.

"An innocent person is dying. Make it stop."

"A moment ago you wanted him dead," he snapped without realising.

"Him?" emeralds questioned his words. "It's male?" she whipped back to face the execution, her hair inadvertently blinding Leon. Sinking his fingertips into his eyeballs, he failed to see the tortured soul writhe in agony upon the stage. The obscured one frantically batted the smothering mist that swallowed him from his thighs to his chin. Slender legs of pale skin sent the crowd frantic for all the wrong reasons. This was no longer anything pleasant to witness.

Mothers led their children away, men calling for the torment to stop. Cloud screamed in silence as the smog filled his mouth, nostrils, and ultimately his lungs. Leon clung onto the ties at the back of Aeris's dress, reluctant to let her be injured in the fray. When a piercing scream chilled them to the bone, she ceased fighting and stumbled away from the potentially naked pair of legs that consisted of haze for a torso. A neat pair of boxers concealed his modesty, retaining his final shred of dignity. Slowly, a trained abdomen was revealed to them whilst a frightened pair of crimson eyes sank beneath the dark tide.

"He's in pain," Yuffie whimpered. "What did we do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do," Leon sighed. "Hades may have a trap set if we try to free him. We'll wait 'til it passes."

"That might be too late," Aeris pleaded, gazing at the perfectly chiseled torso that descended from the clouds. She watched the tormented figure fall to his knees; weary and exhausted from the stress he endured. Gradually the mists receded until only his face was obscured from them all, his hands clawing in vain at the visage he couldn't touch, nor had he seen in years.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Hades sneered, stepping from the shadows to his own world, dropping the now useless claw on the floor. Clattering unheard, it came to rest mere feet from the blonde.

The sea of people froze as the last buzz of the fog disappeared, revealing the performer in his former glory. A loud curse informed all that Cid recognised the dazed soul, but it was nothing compared to Aeris's reaction. Rooted to the spot by a multitude of emotions, she could only whisper his name.

Cloud gazed groggily over the crowd, faces swimming into hairstyles. The pain had gone, but it left him dazed and confused. His lungs burnt to breathe in the fresh air, his heart straining against his ribs. He could hardly support his head as the crowd suddenly vanished from view.

"Cloud!" Aeris finally screamed his name when he slumped forwards, slamming face down into the splintered timber. Leon released her as she bolted for the fallen warrior, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. By time she reached the stage, he had used the last of his energy to roll onto his back; an arm still draped over the edge of the platform, the other across his throbbing abdomen. He failed to see the flailing pink dive to his side. His senses were now numb.

"Cloud?" she wept, shaking him. Taking his hand in both of hers, she sobbed violently and pressed it to her chest. Even the green glow emanating beneath her touch had no effect on reviving him. She lifted her pleading gaze to sapphires when the brunette approached.

"He's so cold," she wailed. "Do we have a blanket?"

Yuffie stood behind Leon, trembling as he sought for signs of life. After pressing two fingers into his neck proved futile, he laid an ear to his chest. Moments later he lifted his head and gently shook away the disbelief, hearing the words he dreaded in a voice that sounded alien to his own. "No pulse, no heartbeat, nothing. Aeris, I'm sorry…" he strained with his own surfacing emotions. "He's gone."

Yuffie screamed and stamped her foot, latching onto his back as the tears stormed forth. Aeris shook her head, refusing to believe that the cold body before her had really passed its soul onto the next life. Caressing his serene face and silky locks, she threw herself across his torso, embracing the one she had longed to see for so long and had only come so close.

……

hmm… is that the end? Certainly not. Tho, you really have to love a cliff-hanger. I do have the other all typed up, I just have to correct. I have some nice days off this week, so hopefully, you should find out what happens to our hero in a weeks time! Until then, stay tuned! ;)


	7. Awakenings

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Please don't make me repeat the disclaimer. Please. I swear déjà vu this often is bad for you. There's a glitch in the matrix™. Anyway, you should all know from experience that we aren't so lucky to own our own little Cloud, or Leon. Could be cool though! Anyway, enough gassing. Read on!

****

……

****

Chapter 7: Awakenings.

"You shouldn't leave him here," a gravelly voice came from over his shoulder whilst a gentle hand squeezed it.

Leon turned the best he could to see Cid standing behind him; a cigarette nestled unlit between tightened lips. With his bearings all over the place, and a bawling ninja grasping his jacket, his jaw simply opened and closed aimlessly.

"Where's your respect?" Cid whispered. "Jeez. He made it out of Hollow Bastion only to fall foul here. Shit."

Leon would have been amused by Cid's lack of profanities, but with the dire situation before him, laughter was something he never thought he'd hear again. "Did you think…"

"Did I think he died?" Cid finished off his wavering sentence. "I believed so." The look of horror on Leon's face probed Cid into an explanation. "The other search party, they died when the chapel tower collapsed. No one told you this and we never recovered them all. If they had found him, he would surely have perished. When we never found him, I wondered if maybe…" he pressed a thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose before continuing, "but no. Poor kid. Fk."

Leon turned back to his fallen friend, blinking away his blurred vision. He reached behind him and pulled the raven-haired youngster to his side. Upon witnessing her, he realised she was a wreck. Her head was bowed and her shoulders slumped. Her hands covered her tear stained face, hiding the awful truth before her. Cid quickly lifted her to her feet and aided her down from the platform to a waiting, sympathetic shoulder. When they tried to move her away, her squealing protests would have reached even the deepest slumber.

With one somewhat sorted, Leon chanced disturbing Aeris. She still lay where she had thrown herself. Her sobbing was erratic as she fought to breathe amidst the tears. Refusing to stride over his lost companion, he moved to Aeris's back, reaching over her shoulder and plucking an arm from behind a blonde head. As Leon's fingers grazed his relaxed neck, the feeling of ice spread rapidly along his nerves. Shuddering violently, he quickly pulled Aeris to his chest, wrapping his arms about her and pinning her hands under her chin. Her struggles against him were weak, allowing him to pull her away from Cloud. Bundling her towards Yuffie, he faced Cid and inhaled deeply to steady the tremors that engulfed his fingers.

"Help me with this," Cid instructed the disturbingly quiet brunette, moving to tug at one of the planks of wood on the platform. Its broad width and ample length formed a perfect substitute to a stretcher. With both of them pulling, the nails came loose easily, tumbling away to leave tiny pinpricks of light at each corner.

Laying the board alongside the still blonde, they moved their attentions to Cloud. In his limp form he was a dead weight. Leon gently lifted behind his knees, legs bending with far too much ease. As Cid lifted him by the shoulders Cloud's head lolled backwards, his spikes trailing paths in the sawdust. The girls gasped as they laid him on the makeshift stretcher, easing the calm expression beneath golden locks back into Leon's view. His face displayed no pain. He merely looked like he was lost in eternal slumber.

"Let's take him back to my place," Cid spoke quietly, preparing to lift the wooden slab. Leon simply nodded and followed suit. He matched Cid's lengthy, solemn pace, heading from the second district. He could not say how long the trek took. For him, time now stood still.

Above the Accessory Shop, now devoid of moogles, they laid their companion upon a table, the candles on the shelves flickering across his pale form. Shadows haunted around his eyes as the light failed to reach so far. Yuffie hung back, pressing herself against the wall whilst trying to stem the flow of tears. Aeris sat at the table, clutching a hand that wouldn't return her squeeze. She did not care who saw her, only one person mattered to her now, and he wouldn't respond to her calling out his name. Leon stood behind her, controlling his breathing by means of regular, deep breaths to prevent him succumbing to the emotions the others did. He dared not talk, knowing all too well that his voice would betray him.

Cid hovered about, his head bowed and his goggles in his hands. The atmosphere was heavy and drained them all. "Maybe we should take them home," he whispered into the brunette's ear after some time. Initially, he appeared to have gone unheard, but a solitary nod of brown locks informed him otherwise.

Leon could not meet the elder's gaze. He could not meet anyone's. He finally glanced to Yuffie, only to see her using the wall for support. The heavy echo of footsteps resounded through the darkened room as he made his way to her. As soon as he touched her, her strength gave way.

Feeling the warmth of support, Yuffie's knees buckled, slamming her head into a muscular torso. Strong arms held her up to prevent two bodies falling to the floor. She had never expected Leon to approach her in this way, but all reasoning was beyond her now. Guilt flowed into every corner of her soul. She felt she could have done something, but she prevented anyone from approaching Cloud.

"It wasn't your fault," a small voice trembled in her ear. No matter how hard she tried to face the brunette, he wouldn't let her witness his expression. Surrendering once more, she drew strength from his warmth, hardly noticing his trembling.

Seeing Cid at the door with Aeris by his side, Leon cast a final watery glance to Cloud before shuffling after the pilot. Leaving his friend alone felt wrong somehow.

"We'll come back in a short while," Cid explained in a whisper as the brunette passed. "Let's just get you all somewhere welcoming. You all look like you could use a fking strong brandy."

The faintest hue of a smile twitched at the corner of Leon's mouth as darkness descended the makeshift tomb. No sooner had the door been closed, the life from every candle was crudely snuffed out.

………………

Night had descended Traverse Town, but the eternal twilight made sundials useless. The moonlight crept across the floor and found the sleeping form on the table. Silver caressed a perfectly formed frame, deepening the shadowy recesses of his body. Gently, his ribs rose in the still air.

Again, the moonlight rippled as the flesh caused shadows to recede. Lips parted as he drank in the longed-for air. Sparkles of light shone in the darkness as eyelids snapped upwards, revealing the oceans below that fixed unfocussed on the ceiling. Muscles tensed before the table was vacated, the body vanishing from view.

The edging from the counter's panels dug into his back. He could make out little from his position on the floor; the dimmed light and the table before him did little to help. His breath came in snatched gasps with his chest heaving with each lung full.

He did not know how long he lay there, propped up by the wood, but it was long enough for his breathing to settle out. Gazing about his surroundings left him none the wiser of his location. The thought of venturing outside was the last thing on his mind upon seeing his attire. Or rather the lack of one. Although, finding something to wear hadn't crossed his mind either.

A pale hand splayed over the edge of the counter, pulling a blonde head into view. The counter then served as a supportive medium while he leant over it, arms folded beneath his chest. As his feet became firmly placed on the cold floor, he caught sight of his reflection in the heavily polished surface. Even the pungent smell of the polish was overbearing. Eyes became squinted beneath the developing frown that lowered his hairline. Unless he was mistaken, his untainted reflection peered back at him. Smearing a moist hand over the flawless surface, he blinked furiously, unsure of whether his eyes deceived him. Glancing up to the mirror on the wall, it simply confirmed what the counter stated. Weak muscles slowly tugged his cheeks into a disbelieving smile.

He surveyed the room and presumed that indeed he was in a shop of some kind. The name of 'Cid Highwind' above the counter informed him of the building's proprietor and the world he currently resided in. Stumbling around the counter, he moved into the restricted quarters of the premises. He hoped that he could find what he was looking for. After knocking several boxes over in his struggle to walk, he found just what he was searching for.

The trousers he held in his hands were several sizes too big. Right now he couldn't march about in just his underwear. Falling foul to the laws of gravity, he ended up sprawled on the floor with the trousers to his knees. He lay back on the cold floor to take a rest from the ordeal. The unlit lampshade swirled in his vision. Clearly, he had some way to go before he was fully restored.

"Ugh… ow."

The protest was raspy in the back of his throat. His vocal chords felt untrained for the speaking world. It wasn't really a problem. He didn't feel that he needed them right now. Scrabbling to his knees, he fastened his makeshift outfit about his waist with a piece of rope that lay nearby. It may not have been the most adequate fashion accessory, but it would have to suffice for now.

Crawling to the door to the outside, he found it unlocked. He used the door handle as leverage to stand before opening it a crack to make sure the coast was clear. When he was certain that it was, he bolted.

………………

The mood at the flat that Leon and the girls shared was heavy. No one dared to speak. Aeris had momentarily left the lounge to retreat to the room she shared with Yuffie. The ninja in question sat curled on the sofa, Leon perched by her side on the arm of the furniture. There were no words he could offer her. His voice would certainly betray him. Instead, he settled for draping his arm about her shoulders. Her slight frame continued to shudder from grief. Even him squeezing her shoulder appeared to have no effect. Hating to see her this way, he pursed his lips before speaking.

"Hey Yuff…"

Her red-rimmed eyes frowned up at him. It took all his composure not to melt. He gave her his best attempt at a smile before she buried her head into his forearms whilst resting on his knees. Gently massaging her scalp with his fingertips was all he could do. He even continued this action when Aeris pulled herself into view.

She leant up the doorframe, her head bowed with arms folded across her chest. Her gaze was unfocussed on the floor. She had changed out of her usual pink attire and had opted for something more casual. The jeans she wore hugged her figure appealingly, yet her sweater appeared more suited to Leon's physique. All the same, she chose to wear it. Her fringe fell about her saddened visage, all ties removed from her hair. Her cascading locks had him mesmerised.

"What?" she whispered hoarsely when she realised that he stared at her.

Closing his mouth, he shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled. She nodded solemnly and shuffled to the door. "Where are you going?" he objected when her fingers encased the doorknob.

"I need some air."

Leon sighed and thought better of standing in her way. The ninja leaning on his knees did not even flinch as the door closed behind the flower girl. Wishing her his condolences, he bowed his head over finger-tousled raven.

No sooner had the door closed behind her, Aeris struggled to keep her emotions in check. Her face twisted with sorrow as she hugged her shoulders. Sparkles of light danced and reflected rainbows of neon as they fell. Taking a deep breath, she headed from their home in the second district to the Alleyway. It was quiet and she would hopefully be undisturbed.

Her pace was painful, yet she didn't care. Each step filled her mind with visions of the one she longed for. Memories from both now and back then. They interchanged so vigorously she pounded at her temples in despair, crying out from torment. Being so preoccupied, she did not notice where her feet took her until she had stopped.

Aeris leant against the crate in the cut through where she was certain she had heard Cloud that time. Looking about her revealed only shadows. Sighing once more, she clambered up on the crate and leant against the one behind. She made herself as small as possible by pulling her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms about them. She could not see round the corner to the plaza of the first district, only the gap by the second floor of Cid's shop offered the smallest gift of light.

Seconds, minutes, or perhaps hours passed her by. Lost in thought of days gone by, even the click of a distant latch failed to rouse her from her pondering. However, the obliteration of all light caused her to snap her eyes in the direction of the disturbance. She had not encountered a single soul in her wanderings; they were all tucked up in bed. The day's events held little meaning for them. All the same, she devoted her entire attention to the newcomer.

They clearly weren't familiar to the layout of the town, for they fell the short distance into the alleyway. Despite the noise they made upon making hard contact with the cobbles, they did not object verbally. Shrinking further into the corner, she watched them pull their groggy form to their knees. The lifting of their head was laborious, but whoever it was they strove for their goal. For a split second she wondered if Cid had misjudged his journey home from the bar, but she soon dismissed this. No matter how far he went, Cid always made it home in one piece. This person before her moved in a painful manner, as if they had awoken from a lengthy slumber.

She did not move as the newcomer, clearly male from his lack of clothing, used the jagged wall to pull himself up off his knees. His hands never left the wall, not even when he edged in her direction. The closer he moved to her position, the more fear welled in her chest. That is, until he moved into a sliver of light.

Gold shone through neon highlights, hints of cerulean glistened as his face was revealed to her. She could not conceal her sharp intake of breath but he didn't seem to notice. Still, he crept closer to her hiding place. Without realising her actions, she leant forward trying to get a better look at the one that interrupted her quiet reflection. Before she realised it, a piercing creak shattered through the silent alleyway, causing a blonde head to snap up and stare panicked in her direction.

Swallowing nervously, she retreated to the wall as the other pulled himself upright, if still clinging to the wall for support. Gently pushing himself off, he took a step out into the open space between the two of them. She waited with bated breath but he took no more. She could see him squinting into the darkness where she hid. He could not see her, but she could more than see him. And she couldn't quite believe her eyes.

He stood in all his glory before her. Clearly still confused from his ordeal, the moonlight that lit his features concealed little. As she swung her legs over the edge of the crate and slid to the floor, she saw he still had one hand on the wall. He knew someone was there, but he couldn't focus on him or her. Half stepping forward, she offered the outline of her frame, her features still bathed in shadows.

Upon seeing her, his head pulled back sharply before being tilted to the side. The frown had now been replaced with a puzzled look. Taking another step forward bathed her in light, hiding nothing from him. His reaction was instantaneous. Pulling away and pressing his back flush against the wall, she did not hold it against him. It only served for her to lift her chin to face him.

A sigh escaped parted lips as his eyes drank in her appearance before recapturing emeralds. His right hand reached out for her cheek, faltering at the last moment. A gasp of apprehension was her only explanation. His fingers gently curled inwards, his hand pulling back to obscure the lower half of his face as he studied the situation. As his head tilted to the other side, he failed to see her hand reach out for the one that hung by his thigh.

Her touch tingled beneath his skin when he felt his hand being lifted upwards. The feeling intensified when her other hand clasped his and drew it to her face. As her lips brushed his knuckles, his eyes lidded over whilst he sighed in exhilaration. When he lengthily regained his vision, he realised that her frightened gaze was fixed on something over his left shoulder.

Baulking in realisation, he tried to move away from her but her touch simply would not allow it. Letting go with one hand, Aeris reached out for that which captivated her. He twisted away from her, tugging his hand from her grasp as he did so. He nervously shifted his attention from her to behind him. Reaching around his back, he stretched out his solitary black wing. Apparently, he had not lost all his previous features. Teasing a feather loose, he hid the lower half of his face behind its oversized yet silky appearance. Creases formed around his eyes as he coyly hid his smile from her. Unsure of his actions, Aeris nervously held her position.

His movements were slow but deliberate. They indicated no ounce of threat. She closed her eyes as he gently trailed the tip of the feather along the bridge of her nose. Its tickling nature then recommenced below her ear lobe and followed the contour of her lower jaw. She could not help the curt giggle that escaped when the unusual sensation made its way to the nape of her neck. Feeling much more relaxed in each other's company; they chanced a smile at the other. Taking her upturned palm in his hand, he gently pressed the considerable feather into the open flatness and curled her fingers about it. She glanced upward and met oceans of cerulean.

Being unable to stop the smile erupting on her face, she used the feather as means to tease him by hiding behind it herself. Holding the other's gaze for an eternity, the man before her made the first move.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her head close to him. He buried his chin in her hair, savouring both her closeness and the intoxicating scent of flowers that enveloped her. In reply, she pressed her forehead under his jaw, flinging her arms about his torso. He too, wrapped his strong arms about her shoulders, holding her close as not to see the tear he shed for her.

After an unknown length of time, they pulled away to hold the other at arms length, studying the faces they had longed to see close up. Aeris wishing that if this truly was a dream and that he had been returned to her, then she never wanted to awake from slumber. Choking back her emotions, she chanced her first face to face conversation with him in nine years.

"Cloud," she spoke his name in a small voice, "aren't you going to say anything?"

His initial silent reply confused her. Instead, he merely offered a curt chuckle, the sound of which was music to her ears. A slight clearing of the throat informed her of his preparation to reply. And which he did.

"Well…" she pressed once more.

A shy smile spread from ear to ear as he momentarily glanced downwards.

"Hello."

……

But what about Leon and Yuffie? They don't know yet. Hah, that's for next week. Can't say as I really planned for Leon to seem to consider everyone's reactions, kinda just happened. Though, talk about secretive. Well, he did go from moody and uncaring to pretty much considerate throughout the course of FFVIII. He even carried Rinoa across the Fisherman's Horizon. Aww. Man, did she annoy me. Sorry, she just ruined my fight plans. Oh well. But well, only a chapter and an epilogue to go. Don't be sad, I think I might have a sequel up my sleeve! Watch this space and I will keep you posted!


	8. Save Me the Last Dance

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance be Forgot.

Hello all. I am so, so, SO sorry about not updating earlier. Lets just say it's been a few busy weeks. And I have a sick computer to boot. It needs reinstalling, but I have finally managed to get online for a short time and deliver the latest installment to my fans! (Hey, let me have an egotistical moment!) Not only have I had a sick computer, I have also started a new job where I work and to boot, I have an interview for another in three days! Eek! Wish me luck! Maybe then, I can BUY a new computer! But anyway, here's some more for you all!

****

Disclaimer: are we STILL following this route? I turned off several turnings back. You know the drill by now! I not… shakes head in despair.

****

Chapter 8: Save Me the Last Dance.

"She's been gone a long time."

Initially, this made no sense to Leon. Nor did the fact that his knees were in his line of vision. His head felt funny when he lifted it and saw Yuffie standing in front of him. She too, had opted for casual attire, losing the skimpy shorts and the barely there top. Jog trousers and a tight fighting zip-top protected her from the chilly night.

"I said; she's been gone a long time." Leon's face must have been a picture of confusion. Yuffie tutted and placed her hands on her hips. "Aeris," she stated with a dead fast expression.

Leon leapt from the armrest where he had fallen asleep. Aeris left at about midnight and the clock now read five in the morning. More than twelve hours since Cloud had been taken from them. Snatching up his jacket, he struggled to find the armholes in his drowsiness. Aeris never was one for foolish antics, but his memory sped back to the months after they had arrived in Traverse Town. Her late night excursions became increasingly frequent, worrying the brunette. She could end up at any location. Her favourite often was the secret waterway. The place where they had shared that forbidden encounter.

Shaking the storming thoughts from his head he focused on the present. Aeris could be anywhere and the state she was in when they got her home didn't bear thinking about. Looking up at Yuffie banished the rose beauty from his mind. Stood before him was a shaken teenager that struggled with her grief. She spent all her energy trying not to shed the tears that welled behind violet gems. Leon thought that this wasn't the time to admire her beauty, but he couldn't suppress his instincts. She may have been nine years his junior yet age was but a number.

"Hey," he soothed, advancing on the ninja. Her step away from him disturbed him to the core. Thinking she rejected his advance, he felt crestfallen. His mood rose considerably when her turned back shuddered as the tears fell once more. She always had refused to allow others to see her emotions. Even as a child, it was rare that they saw her cry.

Leon pulled her to face him. Still, her hands remained clamped over her delicate expression. Leon had a game to prise her fingers away from streaming eyes. Taking her head in both his hands, he encouraged her to look at him. Her saddened eyes frowned in question at his intentions.

"Don't cry," he pleaded, pulling her to his chest. As he wrapped his arms about her trembling shoulders, she did not flinch nor pull away from his embrace. It took several moments for her to calm, but even then he did not let her go. With her head nestled under his chin, the scent of her hair invaded his nostrils. His breaths became deeper as he savoured the sensation. He could feel her twisting handfuls of his vest top as she also enjoyed his closeness.

"We better find her," he finally sighed, gaining a nod in reply off Yuffie.

She solemnly padded to the coat rack and plucked her jacket from its respective place. Standing with one hand on the doorknob, she awaited Leon's approach. Ushering her out of the building before him, Leon flicked the light switch and stepped out into an equal darkness.

………………

"I think your friend is still suffering the effects of the Afterlife," a mage whispered through cascading locks.

Aeris looked round only to see the cloaken figure walk away into the shadows. Turning her attention back to Cloud, she witnessed him gazing up at the neon banners, absorbed by their flickering nature. Stepping into the never-closing café, he followed suit and walked after her, examining everything that he passed.

The café was empty, save a waitress and three identical figures that huddled around the table they had chose. Whilst Aeris collected their beverages, Cloud studied the head in front of him. Frowning, he extended his arm and jabbed a stern finger into the back of the skull that captivated him.

The individual in question fell form his seat in a flurry of feathers. His two identical companions then held him back from attempting to cause the blonde harm.

"It talks," Cloud commented amidst the deafening profanities.

Aeris shook her head as she sat opposite him, amused with the child-like nature that he approached everything with. "Are you okay?" she asked tentatively once the commotion had calmed.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Aeris frowned and shook her head, watching him question his way to the restroom, snickering at a crudely added alteration to the sign.

"It will pass," the mage from before suddenly appeared by her shoulder, having collected a Styrofoam mug of steaming froth. "No one can expect to be perfectly healthy once returned from the other side. A few days and he will be fine. Perchance not so amusing."

Before she had chance to thank him for his advice, he had vanished from the premises, his folds of cloth billowing in his wake. Her bemused expression soon faded upon witnessing the scowls on the triplets' faces when they left. Should their uncle, the duck that paraded around with Sora, get wind of this, there could be serious repercussions. Luckily enough, Cloud soon returned. He appeared more subdued than before, especially with his hair slicked back to his head. Clearly he had dunked his head under the cold tap rather than splash the water over his face. Sitting, he merely observed her from across the table.

It didn't feel right to converse at the present time. Cloud now stared at the tabletop, his thumbs twitching nervously. Summoning the courage within, he reached across the short space between them and took her loosely folded hand in his. Still unable to meet her gaze, he grasped her hand tighter. His insides settled as she returned the gesture. Raising the mug to his lips, he smiled around the rim. Once he had downed the last mouthful, he tipped his head forwards with the spikes on his head springing back into life.

Finishing her own drink, Aeris mumbled, "We should better head off soon. It should be coming up to dawn now." Her companion nodded his head, slowly returning to his previous mannerisms. He frowned when her face lit up. "Oh!" she threw her hands up in the air, "Leon and Yuffie. They won't know. Let's go find them."

Cloud initially displayed apprehension at the prospect of meeting them again. At least now his former appearance wouldn't come into the equation. All the same, Aeris tugged him from his seat by the wrist, pulling him out of the café, laughing and joking with plans for that day.

………………

The pair had not walked a couple of metres into the Alleyway before Leon stopped leaving Yuffie to slam into his back. Taking advantage of the situation, Yuffie slipped her fingers into the loose palm by his hips. She was mildly surprised when he did not pull his and away like he normally did. Instead, he amazed her further by curling his fingers about hers and gently squeezing them. His face was turned away from her, hiding his expression.

His cheeks flushed gently, a lump rising in his throat. "I don't think she went to the waterway," he voiced his opinion, turning his now cooled visage to a flushed ninja.

"Are you sure?"

Leon nodded. "I think she went that way," he raised his occupied hand and pointed to the cut through. He held a straight face as he observed the deepening blush in Yuffie's cheeks. He teasingly glanced at their entwined palms before recapturing her gaze. Grinning for the first time in ages, he used the situation to pull her closer to him before slipping an arm about her shoulders. "Let's see who we can find this way."

Yuffie nodded, a half-step behind the brunette, savouring the warmth radiating from him. "So, sometimes good things can come from bad, huh?"

He simply glanced downwards at her, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, agreeing with her point. "Maybe so," he confirmed, walking up to a crate. Pausing, he tested the atmosphere. "She was here," he stated with a hint of uncertainty. The alleyway was dark but the little light on offer revealed it to be empty.

"You can tell that just from the air?"

Yuffie sounded so full of awe that he felt terrible at shattering her illusion. "No," he admitted with a coy smile, "she left this behind," he plucked a tiny hair clip from the crate's surface. It could have been easily missed except for the tiniest glint of light picking it out in the darkness.

"Oh," Yuffie bumbled, glancing towards Cid's shop.

Leon too, had set his eyes on the same building. He still felt guilty at leaving his closest friend alone. He battled the internal desire to march in there but Yuffie suddenly let go of his hand and shuffled wearily to the small drop where Cloud had previously fallen. 

"Wow," she gasped, the light from the pavement above tickling the top of her head. "There's a lot of feathers here."

Leon disguised his run as a quick walk. Indeed, she was right. The floor was littered with numerous, large black feathers. He looked up from the floor when Yuffie leapt up, pulling herself to the landing above.

"Give me a boost," she grumbled when her knee slipped and almost booted Leon in the face. She squealed when he seized the opportunity to aid her by means of his hands under her buttocks, pushing her over the lip whilst gently squeezing. As he heaved his own weight up from the Alleyway, there was an unusual look of mischief in his eyes. Yuffie scowled and suddenly altered her expression upon witnessing the open door to the earlier tomb of their fallen comrade.

"It's open," Leon voiced what Yuffie thought. She was still too stunned to vocalise an objection of any kind. Her hand held his arm, holding him back as he made to enter the second floor of the Accessory Shop. "I have to make sure," he explained, pushing the door open.

Inside the shop the air was stained with the smell of extinguished candles and furniture polish. Outlines were hazy with the reduced light on offer. Leon squinted and raised a hand to shield his eyes when Yuffie flicked on the illuminations upon entering. Her initial wince escalated into a gasp.

"He's not here," she almost wept as Leon lowered his hand and witnessed the truth for himself. Indeed, the stretcher from earlier was vacant. Dashing to the table, he peered beneath and around for signs of anything. Finding none, he looked up to the raven-haired youngster that now stood opposite him.

His expression creased into a frown as he made his way around the counter and into Cid's storeroom. "Looks like there may have been a fight of some kind," he spoke upon witnessing the contents of the room strewn across the floor. His company did not speak. Instead she wrapped her arms about his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Do you think Aeris had something to do with this?" her pale eyes sought explanation from him.

Leon frowned. "No. I don't think she even came back here. Let's see if we can find her," he added with newfound urgency, descending down the ladder to the first floor. Below nothing had been disturbed. Whoever it was that had been on the second floor had remained there. As they reached the door that led out into the First District plaza, they headed towards the cut through once more.

"We've just been this way," Yuffie wailed, dragging her feet behind the brunette.

"I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything," he replied before he was swallowed by the shadows.

Yuffie grumbled and leant up the wall to the Accessory Shop, refusing to follow. A movement to her left soon caught her attention. Their search was over; Aeris had just pelted out of the café. Yuffie was about to yell to Leon and storm towards the flower girl but the person that followed her out of the café caused her to stumble over her own shadow. She could only flail her arms to steady herself.

Yuffie could not believe her eyes. It couldn't be. It simply wasn't possible. And what was he wearing? Her frown must have been hilarious.

"Leon," she hissed. "LEON!"

"What?" he objected, heading back towards her. His footsteps stopped just beyond the light. From his sudden inhalation; he couldn't believe it either.

"He's alive!" Yuffie squealed excitedly. "OH MY GAUD!" In an instant she had cart-wheeled over the railings into the open district and charged towards the pair. She careered into a naked abdomen, wrapping her arms and legs about his confused frame. Gold eyebrows furrowed above cerulean, peering down at violets. "Hi beasty," she grinned demonically.

His look of apprehension melted into a nervous smile. "Yuffie," he stated.

"So this is where you got to. What did you do? What spells did you perform? It didn't work before. What did you do?" she gabbled merrily to Aeris before turning back to Cloud. "Wow. You don't look so scary now. Are you here to stay? Please say yes. Don't go away again. This is so cool. Say," she drawled, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "are you two going out now? Huh?" she pushed, watching the pair blush.

"Now Yuffie," Aeris attempted to calm and scold the ninja. "He's only just come home to us. There's no need to get over excited."

Yuffie sported a look of mock scoffing. "No need? NO NEED? Aeris, there's every need. Oh, Leon's here too," she spun about, looking for him. Aeris wore a look of nervousness on her still tear stained expression. Cloud took an anxious step backwards. "Where is he? He was here a minute ago. LEON! COME HERE!"

Silence was her reply from the alley. Assuming he hadn't heard her deafening cries, she bawled his name once more.

"LEON!"

Cloud, with his Makou vision, placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder to cease her catcalls. To the untrained eye the alley offered only shadows, but the enhanced vision could see deeper. Standing in the depths of the alley, Cloud could see Leon rooted to the spot. Whether from fear, apprehension, or sheer disbelief, he did not know. The only certainty was he didn't wish to be seen. Cloud watched him extend an arm to steady him, using the wall for support.

"Hang on a second," the blonde halted the impatient teenager on the spot. "Let me go." As he walked away, a hand clamped about his wrist. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead, his chest sinking. He dreaded to turn and face the one who held him for fear of reliving that day. Swallowing nervously, he turned to see Aeris smiling at him. His nerves eased somewhat.

"I'll wait here for you," the smile never faltered. Cloud nodded once in reply and scaled the steps to his right, hoping the brunette would linger still.

As the darkness swallowed the barely clad blonde from view, the girls sighed nervously. Feeling increasingly elated, Cloud had Leon in his sights. With each step he feared that the brunette would run; an action he never performed. Nonetheless, he remained perfectly still until he was close enough to make out his features in the dim surroundings. The silence between them was deafening as they observed each other for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, Cloud offered an open palm.

"Thank you."

The brunette frowned momentarily, flitting his gaze from Cloud's hand back to glimmering cerulean gems. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Leon."

"I didn't do anything special."

"You believed in me."

Sapphires faltered as he watched the blonde smile. He looked back to the hand that Cloud refused to put away. "You were like a brother to me," he whispered. "Nine years of absence does a lot."

"I apologise," the hand remained outstretched.

Painfully, Leon lifted his open hand to shake Cloud's. The cold touch he expected was warm with veins throbbing under his touch, strength encompassing his own vice grip. Pulled forward off his feet, he returned Cloud's gesture of greeting, pounding his fist on flesh as he felt an open palm slapping down on his leathered back. The still handshake had not been broken. Instead, it remained steadfast, solid between two muscular torsos. Eventually, they pulled back from their reunion to observe the other in a new light.

Cloud frowned at Leon's expression that howled with mirth. Looking at his feet, he understood why.

"Nice outfit," Leon chortled between his taunts. "I really like the trousers. And that belt? Must get me one. Where did you get them? Cid's?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." His statement wiped the smirk from Leon's face. Shortly, a faint smile returned.

"Didn't even bother with the granny slippers?"

Cloud sneered at Leon's remark, refusing to retaliate. "What's got you smiling?" he questioned, his head tilted to the side.

Leon's face once again morphed emotionless. In the faint light, Cloud was sure that he caught Leon's cheeks darkening. Leon? Blushing? Surely not. Following his gaze out into the First District, he caught sight of the ninja cart-wheeling and somersaulting about Aeris.

"You got your hands full with that one," he jibed, looking back to the brunette who faltered mildly.

"Some sleuth you'd make," Leon mocked.

"Hey," Cloud shrugged. "You blushed. Not me. She's a handful. But I know you like a challenge."

Leon's mouth twitched into a smirk of mischief. "Aeris," he spoke quickly. This time it was Cloud's turn to blush fiercely. "No guesses how long until you pair up together." Cloud's eyes dropped to his feet. "Already?" Leon scoffed. "You've only been around… what…?"

"Two hours."

"Man, you don't waste time."

"Nor do you. I've learnt from my mistakes," Cloud admitted, a hint of remorse in his voice. "Say," he yawned making no attempt to conceal it, "got a bed?"

"Excuse me?" Leon teased. "No doubles. Hotel will do for that."

Cloud snapped his head to the brunette, who laughed at his shocked expression. "No," he spluttered, "I'm tired."

"Figures. We all are." Walking towards the now snickering pair of girls, Leon looked over his shoulder. "It's been a long day and we've all been thought a lot."

Cloud smirked sheepishly. "Ah," he sighed.

"And if Yuffie is anything to go by, she'll already have started planning a celebration for your return. We'll need plenty of sleep before that."

"Showing your age?" Cloud taunted, offering himself once more to cajoling from those who hadn't seen him for the longest time. Indeed, Leon was right and Yuffie bombarded them with her plans for the festivities.

………………

Over the course of the following two weeks, life proved to be hectic. Yuffie spent the majority of her time running around and organising a ball with help from others. Many people came to see if the rumours were true; that a fallen angel had come to Traverse Town. Struggling to disguise his solitary wing, Cloud was the brunt of much attention. Several would talk in hushed voices whenever he passed, the remainder falling silent and following him with their stares. He wished they could mock him for adopting Leon's wardrobe while one was modeled for his own physique. Yuffie and Aeris had tormented him to the ends of the Earth about his inability to fasten the jeans he borrowed. Thank heavens for the belt.

Aeris had noticed a considerable change in the blonde as the effect of the gods wore off. He slowly slipped back to his quiet ways, still only just coming to terms with constant company. Aeris became marginally more moody as she felt the novelty had worn off between them. The fact that Cloud spent increasing amounts of time with the brunette didn't help, and then Yuffie wanted her tuppence worth, encouraging him to spar with her. He often agreed, grumbling heartily. As the day of festivities approached, Aeris had seen neither hide nor hair of the blonde for three days.

The man of the hour stood before the full-length mirror at Leon's, grateful for the absence of female company. He knew for sure that they would have teased him whilst he added the final touches to his evening outfit. Well, Yuffie would. Aeris? She'd been rather odd with him of late. Shaking the offending thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention to the wing on his back.

Sleeping had been uncomfortable over the previous weeks, something that added to his quiet mannerisms. Somehow the shadows under his eyes had lessened. Even so, they could never be as black as his wing. Semi-extended, it rose up from his naked left shoulder blade to a point above his head before trailing down to well below his waist. The fleur-de-lis that topped the joint in his wing always intrigued him as to its meaning. Shrugging his shoulders, he concentrated on testing out his novel appendage.

Pulling a number of faces appeared to be easier than simply extending his wing. Finally finding the muscle in question, he began by stretching his limb and ruffling the downy feathers that shimmered in the light. As his confidence grew, he attempted a lopsided flight. His human form weighed less than his previous bestial one, causing an impairment of judgement. His feet left the floor before he realised it. In his state of surprise, Cloud ceased beating his only wing and tumbled to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Leon chose the exact same moment to return home.

"Very fetching," he mocked upon seeing the blonde lying in only his suit trousers and his wing wrapped about him. "You aren't going like that tonight, are you?"

Initially Cloud groaned in reply. "No. I… I just… slipped."

"Sure," Leon jibed, stepping over him en-route to his room.

Cloud stood and dusted himself off before picking up his shirt and fastening it whilst leaning up the doorframe to Leon's room. Despite crashing on his friend's sofa in this room, it was classified Leon's. "Has your date calmed yet?"

"She's not my date," Leon rolled his eyes. "I invited her to accompany me. That's all."

"Oh," Cloud simply mumbled in reply, glancing to the floor.

"You haven't seen much of your date recently," Leon probed. "Still going with her this evening?"

Cloud folded his arms across his chest and responded by means of a guttural grunt. "Don't know. I think her affections are waning. She always seems annoyed with me."

Pausing in the midst of changing, Leon chanced a glance at the blonde who merely gazed at the far wall. "If it's any consolation," he began, causing frowning cerulean to be cast in his direction, "I think her affections are growing stronger. Just give her time. You've been here for only two weeks. Miracles can take longer. Don't push it. Dammit," he cursed, battling with his bow tie. Cloud simply chuckled and left him alone to finish his own preparations.

By time the pair arrived for the festivities, they were already well underway. Volumes of people mingled in the huge room, some turning out only for the party, not to celebrate the blonde's return. Kitted out to the nines in formal wear, both were almost unrecognisable. Blonde spikes had been left untamed, contrasting his impeccable appearance in a deep grey tuxedo with a dark purple cloak fixed about his shoulders in an attempt to shield his unusual appendage from the masses. Even brunette locks looked like they had been introduced to the luxury that was better known as a comb. His black tuxedo resembled his usual dark wardrobe, yet this time the only ounce of leather was in his belt and boots. The pair were a picture, especially when a flash exploded before them.

"Cheese!"

The call was long overdue, but delivered with unbelievable cheerfulness.

"Have you been at the punch?" Cloud grimaced, sinking balled fists into his eye sockets.

"No," Yuffie chirruped whilst lowering the camera. As Leon lowered his hand that had been seconds too late to shield his eyes; his jaw almost hit the floor.

Never before had he seen her in this light. As she slipped the offending item of technology into a gold purse, he could only absorb the image before him. Standing inches taller in heeled shoes, she wore a gold silk kimono style ball gown that fell to her ankles, with slits on either side of her skirt that rose to her mid thigh. Wrapped around her middle was a deep burgundy sash and a golden headband offered a break through her raven locks that shimmered with glitter in the dancing lights.

"Are you coming down to the buffet?" she badgered the stunned pair before her. "Hey Cloud, nice get up. Leon," Yuffie grabbed hold of his hand, "Aeris wants to talk to you," she explained whilst dragging him down the stairs to the vast hall. Cloud blinked repeatedly and followed out of curiosity.

As they neared the buffet table, Yuffie barged past a pair of chattering ladies to reveal Aeris waiting patiently for her return with a champagne flute. Leon continued to stumble forwards in her direction, amazed by her appearance whilst Cloud halted beyond the now grumbling pair, awestruck by her beauty. As she turned to face the charging ninja, Cloud's world suddenly became devoid of sound.

The champagne flute gently rested on her bottom lip as she took a delicate sip. Ringlets of russet framed her made-up visage, the colours enhancing her emerald eyes. Tiny crimson straps graced her pale shoulders, supporting a flowing dress of the same colour. Her trusted sandals had been swapped for a strappy pair with a moderate heel. The priceless tiara adorning her hair with gems of aquamarine only served to make her look taller and more stunning.

Yuffie shoved a gawking Leon to the table before bolting the way she had come. Before Aeris had a chance to frown, Yuffie had vanished between the pair of ladies, now scowling at her retreating back. Aeris turned back to Leon failing to notice the ninja yank a stunned blonde off towards the dance floor.

"Now where'd she go? Aeris grumbled into her drink. Leon simply opened and closed his mouth, blinking back his amazement. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he finally squeaked. "You look… good."

"Thanks," she replied coyly.

"Say," Leon glanced towards a head he recognised, "where'd Cloud get to?" When Aeris's snort startled his attention back to her, he questioned her reply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A mild expression of annoyance was tipped in his direction. "Like I care," she spat; turning to face the table and picking up a carrot stick that she contemplated eating.

"I bet you do," Leon observed her sideways. "He thinks your affection is waning."

"Really?" she whipped her head to face the brunette, sending her hair swinging in all directions. "I mean," she disguised her eagerness, "it's him who's not interested."

Leon almost spluttered into the champagne that he had only accepted moments before. "Ridiculous," he griped. "He's besotted with you. Always has been."

Aeris blinked back a tear, gazing aimlessly at the wall. "Is that so?" she whispered inaudibly. "Leon…" she began softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't… don't tell Cloud about what happened."

"About us?"

Aeris tipped her gaze to the floor. "He doesn't need to know."

"Your secret's safe with me," he smiled before downing his drink.

"Preparing for Yuffie?"

Leon sounded his agreement in the back of his throat as Aeris looked over towards the approaching youngster. She had somehow managed to lose the blonde in the fray.

"Leon," she beamed, "come dance with me."

"I don't do dance," he quickly plucked a second flute from a passing tray.

"So?" she continued with her mithering. "I can teach you."

"No thanks," he grumbled. "Where's Cloud?"

"Oh," she erred, "he's about. Come dance with me and let Aeris find him. He's over by the fountain," she concluded, snatching the flute from Leon, downing it in one and leading him away to the vast dance floor. Aeris could only watch on as his horrified expression sank into a sea of dancing colours.

Aeris stood on tiptoes to locate the blonde in question. Indeed, his spikes stuck out above the crowd over where the fountain lay. Deciding against seeking him out, she remained by the table, adamant that he could find her. In her wait, she diverted her attention to watching the comical situation that unfurled before her.

Yuffie did her best to engage Leon in a dance without letting go of his hands whilst he desperately tried to escape the dance floor. Slowly, he gave in and chose to amuse his younger companion. Even then, it was clear to all that watched that he was uncomfortable in the midst of others. Dancing did appear to be something he didn't do. Nonetheless, Yuffie persevered him almost trampling her underfoot. Slowly, yet surely, he began to master the steps until he matched the crowds pace. Aeris continued to watch until a gentle tapping on her right shoulder diverted her attention.

Turning her frown toward her disturber revealed only half an expression in return. Questioning cerulean peeked out from underneath a fringe of gold that contrasted the purple cloak that hid half of his face. He spoke no words yet held his hand out all the same in offering.

Aeris simply glanced down to his open palm and returned her gaze to meet his. By now, the fingers had begun to curl and his expression began to frown. Before he could retract his hand, she stepped forward and raised her hands to his chin. She paused whilst he faltered only fractionally, watching her hands. Gently taking the lip of his cloak between her fingers, she teased the collar downwards until it sat comfortably around the base of his neck. For the first time of the evening, his smile could not be disguised. Smiling sheepishly, she took hold of his hand and pulled Cloud out onto the dance floor.

Leon and Yuffie sported identical expressions when Aeris took up a spot close to them. The look of fear on Cloud's face sent them into fits of hysterics. However, Leon's face soon morphed into one of disgust when Aeris initiated a dance and Cloud followed in step, never stumbling once. Now it was his turn to grin.

Before long, the predictable slow song resounded throughout the hall, instilling fear into many male chests. Cloud watched as Leon somehow managed to escape Yuffie's clutches and make a beeline for the drinks. He then looked down at the top of Aeris's head that now rested on his shoulder.

'Still,' he thought, 'this isn't half bad.'

The smile on his face still lingered towards the end of the song when Aeris lifted her head to face him. Without realising, he shyly turned his head away at the last minute, leaving her only his cheek to kiss. He maintained his head in this position as she righted himself. The smile flickered with mild confusion, serving only to disgruntle her more. For the remaining bars of the song, she maintained her eyes at a point on his chest.

By time the song had ended, she took leave from the dance floor and approached Yuffie. Shuffling behind her, Cloud stopped with Leon conveniently positioned between them.

"Now what?" Leon hissed sideways. Cloud merely shook his head and sighed. "Go talk to her, you idiot."

Cloud frowned at Leon's agitated outburst. Perhaps Yuffie had rubbed off on him. Downing the drink he had only just accepted, he quietly padded behind the girls. Yuffie looked about upon hearing his cough yet Aeris did not. Yuffie nodded and stepped aside, refusing to miss the expected exchange.

"Aeris…"

"What?"

"I'm… sorry about before."

Should he have been in a different situation, he would have laughed at her raised eyebrow and attempt at an annoyed expression when she turned to face him. But he didn't. Rather he swallowed nervously and answered her silent imploring.

"Look. You know I'm not very good with words."

"Damned right," she scoffed. "Talk about king of the understatements." He sheepishly tightened his lips in reply. "So?"

"I was always much better with my actions," he answered with a hint of intent.

Before Aeris could reply, he had cupped her chin in his hand and eliminated the distance between their lips. Even Yuffie squealing in his ear failed to deter him. Soon enough, he was aware of the brunette dragging a now whooping ninja away into the throng of dancing people. Shortly, he felt a flowery touch lead him away from prying eyes, only parting from him for a moment. Fortunately, the brunette wasn't present to witness his broad grin as they opted for a quieter venue.

………………

"Oi," he felt a stern tapping on his shoulder. Turning, cerulean looked up to sapphires, emeralds giggling beneath an obscured vision.

Leon studied the blushing pair before him, choosing to ignore the hands that appeared from undisclosed locations. "This party's thrown for you and you ain't there. Cid's started his speech and you aren't present."

"Oops?" he replied nonchalantly, sending his flushed partner-in-crime into fits of tittering. Leon rolled his eyes, sighed, and headed back to the now silent hall.

"HERE HE IS!" Cid's voice boomed over their heads as Cloud walked in, feeling every eye in the place on him. Aeris darted aside and began talking in hushed whispered to Yuffie whilst Leon led the blonde to the stage. "The man of the hour," Cid continued, straining against his filthier vocabulary.

Following Leon all the way to the podium, he faltered at the bottom step, looking up at the brunette who had paused, sensing his halt. Before he had any chance to object, Leon grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into every one's view.

"Cloud," Cid beamed a goofy grin, "glad you could join us. We thought you might have left early when we couldn't find you." The crowd snickered, serving only to deepen his blush. "But let's not go there. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you Cloud, our newest member of the Traverse Town clan." A resounding cheer echoed up to the rafters. "But there is something extra special about him; he is one of very few survivors from Hollow Bastion." This time the crowd fell silent with select pockets of murmuring. "Take a moment to look and smile at your neighbour," he continued with a more solemn tone. "We never know when the next disaster will occur and we may need these memories, lest auld acquaintance be forgot." Replacing the microphone, he lifted his hands to tumultuous applause.

"Lest… what?" Cloud hissed.

"Should we forget our old friends," Leon cast him an unusually genuine smile. "That's what he meant."

Cloud smiled in return as he left the stage and returned to his awaiting date. Before he could greet them in a lover's fashion, Leon halted him.

"You can save that 'til later." Aeris blushed the same colour as her dress at this. "May I borrow him?" he looked to Aeris. Taking a moment to acknowledge Leon's meaning, she nodded slowly.

"What?" Cloud looked from one to the other.

"When Cid said 'Lest auld acquaintance be forgot,' he didn't only mean our friends. It also meant our families."

Upon hearing this, cerulean fell to gaze at his feet. "But," he looked up; "I would never forget her."

"We didn't meant that," Aeris quickly explained.

"What did you…" he faltered, looking back and forth between the two. Even Yuffie no longer sported a grin. "You _know_ where she is?" he asked in earnest.

"Yes," Leon bowed his head, brunette locks obscuring his visage

"Take me to her," he pleaded, squeezing the gentle touch that he had unconsciously sought for.

"Travel between worlds is forbidden," Yuffie added quietly.

Cloud whipped his left hand into the air and faltered upon seeing it. In all the time he had walked about in his original form, he had failed to acknowledge it. He had lost his arm from below the elbow and wore the glove as an alternative since leaving Hollow Bastion. Blinking at his clenched fist, he realised that travel was no longer an option.

"I've done my best to fix it," Cid explained, walking up with a metal glove, almost identical to the one Cloud once wore. "And I've added a few minor modifications. Put it on," he urged, handing it over to the blonde. "It works like a glove."

"We'll be here when you get back," the crimson clad beauty by his side smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Yuffie complimented her with a grin.

Nodding in understanding and slipping the glove on his left hand, he raised it above his head and took hold of the brunette by his side.

"Where to?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"Let's hope this works," Cid muttered as Cloud brought his hand thundering downward.

……

tuppence… It's a British thing. Its kinda like "two cents worth" you know... getting your thoughts in! ;)

Anyway, I'm sorry once again. I still have a little more to add to this, but I will get that up within the next week. I just want to wrap it all up, and I can't post it until I have typed it! I swear... I'm slacking! After that… I'm currently working on one fic from a couple years back, but I can't post that here… It will have to go under original fiction. If I get it sorted…and I get enough interest, I might. But I hope to have a sequel to this one. For progress on that, watch this space! ;) Hope you all enjoyed up to here! And I shall try and fulfil the requests I've had! ;) Cheers all!


	9. Epilogue

****

Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot.

Ah well, a little bit to wrap everything up. Aww. :( But well, it might not be all! ;)

Disclaimer: do we really have to? I give up! I don't own Square, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters therein. I do have the game, if that helps?!

****

Chapter 9: Epilogue.

The melody of a solitary blackbird filtered down through the branches to the pair below. A chilled wind whipped blonde and brunette locks about the faces of the wearers; each narrowing their eyes as its bitter touch grazed their cheeks. The lowly tombstone before them offered little respite to the elements.

The years had taken their toll on the weathered stone in front of them. Faint cracks ran from one edge to the other, the occasional chip having fallen away. Despite the wear and tear endured, someone still maintained the homes of the departed. The graves wore their bouquets proudly, boasting their colours in competition alongside the next.

"So many died…" the blonde looked out over the sea of graves. His brunette companion rammed his fists in his back pockets, studying the simple inscription before him. True, many had lost their lives on that fateful day, but the final resting-place of them mattered little to him. He knew no one here.

After a short while, he spoke up again. "Maybe we could look for…"

Leon cut him up abruptly. "She won't be here. Hollow Bastion law stated 'No body; no burial,' which was a good thing where you're concerned."

Cloud buried his head and sighed into the neck of his cape. "Do you know where they found her?"

His reply was given after a lengthy deliberation.

"Yes."

Golden eyebrows raised up his forehead, knowing all to well that Leon was going to tell him something he wouldn't like. "Where?" he growled when the brunette obviously chewed his bottom lip to bite his tongue. "By whom?"

"The group I was in. We headed back here after Hollow Bastion was declared free from the heartless." He avoided Cloud's glare as he deliberated telling him the awful truth. Sighing, he finally answered. "She was in her room…"

A metallic hand snapped out to grasp the jacket of the other. "And you mean to tell me she didn't have to end up here? That we could have saved her?"

"There was nothing we could have done. She died from smoke inhalation. The fire had been raging for over an hour before we got there. The heartless attacked a short time after we left. The fire didn't touch her room, just the smoke."

Cloud loosened his grip on his jacket, letting his feet land firmly back on the floor. Leon noticed an unusual look in the cerulean blue before him. An emotion that was either unreadable or one that he couldn't understand. Turning away, he faced the final resting-place of his late mother.

His knees buckled and left him kneeling on the sodden earth. Leaning back on his heels, the water seeped into his trousers whilst the backs of his hands gently rested in the dew sparkled grass. The cold ate away at his legs, but he did not feel it. Little else mattered. His mind was now at rest. He had found her: his guiding light.

……

Once lit, forever burning. Sadly departed, never forgotten.

……

Aw well. Short but sweet. That's the end for this one! But do not fear, I have a sequel all lined up! Shall start on it soon, but don't expect it to be up in the next month or so. Keep checking back and I should have something up! Let me get on top of planning and then I will post! Hope you liked, and cheers for all the reviews! Yay!


End file.
